50 Shades of Klaus
by Redshadow43
Summary: Wizardess Heart crossover. Prefect Klaus exercises control in all things, knows the best way to utilize people, and has never been so strongly attracted to someone in his entire life. Now that Headmaster Randolph has promised him a job, and he and the girl of his dreams have suddenly become Buddies, he will stop at nothing to ensure he keeps Liz Hart by his side.
1. Chapter 1

ONE

The last thing I expected to do fresh off the train from the farthest province in the Kingdom of Gedonelune was to head straight to the dorms and find my new roommate still lying in bed there. Her name was Amelia Nile, and she was sick as a dog.

"What's the trouble, Amelia?" I asked with concern. "You seem to be very upset."

"Oh, I am!" she agreed, blowing her nose for about the tenth time since I arrived. "I was given an assignment to interview the school Prefect, Klaus Goldstein, for the school paper, but I'm too sick to go. You have no idea how much effort I went to just to convince him to see me at all, and now he'll probably never consent to an interview again."

"Klaus Goldstein?" I asked curiously.

I knew nothing about this school or the paper for it, really. I had been applying to attend at the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy for a very long time, sending in endless requests to attend, but until just two days ago my efforts were not paying off. Now, I was excited just to be here at all, and I was realizing with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'd been trying so hard to get in that I hadn't learned anything about the school itself. Silly me!

"Yes, he's a member of the elite Goldstein family," she sighed. "His father is Walter Goldstein, the magical tools inventor. But more than that, he's also got a job just waiting for him at the Ministry of Magical Justice if he wants it, or his pick of several other jobs as well. He'll be graduating at the end of this school year, and he's sure to be giving the speech for his class. So I've got a whole list of questions all written up for him, and I can't even go to ask them. I wish you could see it in your heart to go ask them for me, otherwise I'm going to get a really bad grade."

"Of course I'll help," I said. "You're such a clever, pretty girl. I would hate to see you fail if I can help prevent it. I'm glad to have gotten a roommate as nice as you."

"Really? I feel the same way!" she exclaimed. "Here, take these notes and I'll make you a beacon to lead the way. Thank you so much, Liz Hart. I think you and I are going to become the best of friends!"

After the two of us shook hands vigorously, Amelia said, "This is so great! You don't have to attend any classes until tomorrow, so you should be able to speak with him right away. Just follow the light and it will lead you straight to the Prefect's office. I'm so happy that you're willing to help!"

Amelia conjured up a little ball of light and it immediately began to race away. I chased after it through the gorgeous garden, the lofty stone hallways, and some weird looking chapel room. Along the way, I took in just how big Gedonelune Royal Magic Academie actually was, and grew quite tired of running by the time I'd reached the bottom of a tall set of stairs.

"This place could really use an elevator," I complained breathlessly as I finally reached the top. I found a long, well-lit hallway. The brilliant sunlight made it difficult to see my little guide any longer, but fortunately I also saw a sign that said "Prefect's Office" on one of the nearby doors. I considered this a valuable clue that I'd arrived.

I knocked twice on the door, and heard a deep, decidedly masculine voice called out from the other side, "You may enter."

"Excuse me, I'm coming in," I called as I opened the door. Then I fell right into the room. I was so embarrassed I wanted to just stay there and never look up at the man who must surely be laughing at me.

But apparently he wasn't. When I finally looked, I saw a tall young man with golden hair and violet eyes spring from the chair at his desk and walk quickly to my side. He held out his hand, offering his assistance to get me on my feet again.

"Are you all right, miss?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, and took his hand. The moment our two hands touched, I felt a strange sort of electricity pass between us and settle in the pit of my stomach. Afraid he would notice that my pulse sped up, I quickly let go of the Prefect's hand.

I dared to look at Prefect Klaus again, and he was watching me coldly. I could see that he was annoyed by my inability to remain on my own two feet.

"Thank you, sir," I said, feeling unaccountably shy now that I was standing and he was still towering above me. I got butterflies in my belly just being near him. Magic, perhaps? He did seem to have an unusually strong aura.

"It's not a problem, Bunnyhead," he said then, his lips quirking upwards into a somewhat sinister-looking smile.

"B-Bunnyhead?" I gasped.

"Your hair makes you look like a rabbit," he replied as he returned to his desk and sat again. "However, that gives you no cause to behave like a bunny and jump into my office on all fours."

"Oh!" I gasped indignantly. "They're not ears, they're pigtails!"

"What do you want, anyway?" he inquired. "I don't remember seeing you at this academy before."

"My name is Liz Hart. I'm a new student here, sir," I explained. "I've only just arrived today."

"Miss Hart? I see. Please, sit on a chair before you fall over again," Prefect Klaus offered. "A new student, you say? And what would a new student want with me?"

"My new roommate, Amelia Nile, was scheduled to interview you for the school newspaper this afternoon," I said. "However, she's too sick to do it, and she'd like me to ask you her questions instead."

"I knew it," Klaus scoffed. "That girl is such a scaredy cat that she sent in someone else. Very well, as I told Miss Nile, I'll give you ten minutes, and no more. I have a lot of work to attend to here."

"Yes, of course," I said, clearing my throat as I took a seat and opened the small folder that Amelia had placed into my hands as I'd left her. Once I'd spread it open, I looked up at Klaus, realizing I had nothing to write with. Seeing my look, he glanced at row of three feather quills he had ranged on the edge of his desk and smirked. He picked up his wand and flicked it, and one of them floated over to me. "Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are, Miss Hart," he replied as he stood up and came around to sit on the edge of his desk, looking down at me with those intense, violet eyes of his. Another wave of hot energy hit me in my gut as I quickly forced myself to stop looking into them. I was sure he was trying to mesmerize me or something.

This man was much too handsome, I thought. It hardly seemed fair for any man to look that good. Nervously I cleared my throat and read the first question. "You are the top student in this academy all by yourself this year, and you're also expected to give your graduation speech in just a few months' time. Also, the Ministry of Magical Justice has already offered you a position should you want it. Can you tell me what you owe all this success to?"

"Seriously?" Klaus smirked.

"Yep," I said, and started to tickle the bottom of my nose with the feathery part of his quill. I saw him move slightly forward, and his grip on the edge of the table seemed to tighten a bit as he watched the soft white fluff glide across my bottom lip. My heart sped up as he shifted uncomfortably, and heat pooled down between my thighs.

"I believe the secret to my success comes from my ability to identify and harness the powers of everyone around me," he said as he began to pace around the room. "I owe much of my status to recognizing talented people and shaping them, teaching them and showing them the proper path so that they in turn can become productive members of our kingdom."

"So you're a control freak?" I blurted out, then bit my lip in surprise. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Oh yes, Miss Hart," he smirked. "I exercise control in all things. Do you mean to say you didn't even find out that much about me before you came in here? I don't see how you expect to pass the Judgment in thirteen days if you don't even know how to prepare for a simple interview."

"Judgment?" I asked, confused.

"Don't tell me you don't even know that much?" he scoffed. "You're here only as a provisional student, Miss Hart. After thirteen days, the Scales of Judgment will decide your fate. Although you're such a mess, I don't hold out much hope for your chances."

"Aw!" I groaned. "If I'd known I was about to interview you, naturally I would have been more prepared. I'm not a complete idiot."

"That remains to be seen," Klaus replied. "Please continue, Miss Hart."

Blushing, I read the next question. "You are always alone and never seem to socialize. Some people think you have no friends at all, but there are others who want to know if you're-" my eyes widened.

"If I'm what?" he inquired.

"If you're gay," I answered, blushing furiously now.

Klaus returned to his perch on the edge of the desk. His handsome face took on a much different look, and his eyes bored into mine. I felt my loins give a little shiver of intense interest, and my breathing sped up just enough for him to notice. His eyes, which had been merely assessing until that moment, suddenly took on a more predatory light.

"No, Elizabeth, I am not gay. Any more questions?"

"It's just Liz," I whispered as tension built up inside me. "Um…You know, I really think Amelia's got enough answers already. I've taken up enough of your time."

I sprang to my feet and headed quickly for the door.

"Wait, let me walk with you back to the dorm," Klaus said. "You're too new here, and certain to get lost along the way. Besides, if you were to fall again, you might need help getting to your feet."

"I'm perfectly fine, Prefect Klaus," I snapped irritably. "I can find the way on my own."

"I insist," he replied sternly. "In fact, you are obviously unaware that I was supposed to meet you at the train station earlier. I would like to fulfill the duty I was unable to accomplish when you were nowhere to be found."

"Forgive me, I had no idea," I blushed. "The Acceptance Letter took me straight to the dorm and poofed back into a piece of paper without telling me anything at all."

"Come," he said, holding out a hand. When I took it, that same electricity charged through me again. We walked together in silence, and the tension between us mounted along the way. Prefect Klaus made me so hot I thought I would burst, and I couldn't wait to get back to the dorm so I'd probably never have to see him again. He was way too intimidating!

At the gate, Prefect Klaus stopped and leaned casually against the fence while I stepped through the wrought iron entrance. His eyes darkened as they followed my movements, and I felt a hot blush creep all up my body as I turned to look at him once more.

"I hope you got everything that Miss Nile needed, Miss Hart," he said.

"Oh. I don't think you answered very many of the questions," I stammered nervously. He leaned over and snatched the list off the top of the folder, and I was so flustered I let him.

"Well, good luck then, Bunnyhead," he smirked. "Be sure to get some rest as soon as you can, since you've got classes starting tomorrow."

"Y-yes, I will," I said softly. "Thanks for walking me back."

The gate swung shut, so that I was watching him through the slats, as he bowed slightly and gazed into my eyes. "Elizabeth," he said huskily.

"Klaus!" I replied on a breathless whisper, and then I quickly turned to go.

Klaus walked away with a little smirk edging its way onto his face. I hurried back to the dorm, glad that I didn't have to deal with him again after this.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

My heart pounded hard as I stepped into room 203 for the second time. I stumbled again, but fortunately this time I didn't fall. I sucked in a deep, purifying breath. No man had ever affected me the way Klaus Goldstein just did, and I could not fathom why. Was it his looks, his position, his power? I didn't understand my irrational reaction.

Surely I was overreacting to the whole thing. He was very attractive, confident, commanding, and at ease with himself, but he was also quite arrogant despite his impeccable manners. He was autocratic and cold—at least on the surface.

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. He had a right to be arrogant since he was so accomplished for a young man his age. He didn't suffer fools gladly, but why should he? I wished Amelia would have told me more about him before I'd gone. And I really wished I would have read her questions before just blurting out the one about him being gay!

I shuddered. I couldn't believe I'd said that. My first impulse was to go to bed, just as Klaus had told me, and because I realized this I decided it was the last thing I wanted to do. But before I had much time to think of anything beyond that, Amelia stepped out of the bathroom and discovered me standing by the door.

"Liz, you're back!" she beamed, hugging me hard. "How did it go? What did you think of him?"

"I'm just glad it's over, and I don't have to see him again," I admitted. "He was rather intimidating. He seems very focused, intense even. I could feel his power pouring right off of him."

Amelia cast me an innocent look.

"Why didn't you give me some sort of biography?" I complained. "He made me feel like such an idiot for skimping on basic research."

"Sorry about that," Amelia said. "Well, let's see, he is an elite wizard, so I suppose he is quite powerful. He's such a powerful man, and he rules us all with an iron fist. The students around here call him the Emperor, and he really lives up to it. I'm so sorry I didn't think to warn you about that."

"He was mostly courteous, and stuffy, more like a professor than a student, really. How old is he, anyway?"

"Oh, about twenty-two, I would guess, like the rest of his class," Amelia supplied. "So, did you get him to answer the questions? I could get started on the report if you did."

I handed her everything I had and slumped down onto my bed. While Amelia worked on the report, I decided to study the lesson I knew I'd be expected to discuss in class tomorrow. I was thoroughly drained—exhausted from my two-day journey to the academy followed by the grueling interview.

"You've got some good stuff in the folder, Liz," Amelia said. "Well done. It had a spell placed on it to record everything the two of you said, too. I'm assuming he intends to answer my other questions as well, since he brought them with him. I'm amazed that he wanted to walk you back, though. He obviously wanted to spend more time with you."

I flushed, and my heart rate skyrocketed. Surely that wasn't his reason. He had just wanted to exert his authority over me a bit, to make sure I understood he was lord of all he surveys. I realized I was biting my lip, but Amelia was too absorbed in her work to notice.

"Too bad we don't have some original stills of the Emperor to put into the paper," she commented. "Klaus Goldstein is one good-looking wizard, right?"

I flushed again. "I suppose so," I said, feigning disinterest.

"Oh, come on, Liz, nobody is immune to his good looks."

"You probably could have gotten a lot more out of him," I replied.

"I doubt that, Liz," she scoffed. "Given that I foisted this on you at the last minute, you did very well. So, what do you really think of him?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of something to say. "He's very driven, controlling, arrogant. Scary, really—but very charismatic. I can understand the fascination. But why did you want to know if he was gay? I was mortified, and it seemed to make him mad when I asked."

"He's never been seen with a date," she explained. "Some people thought maybe that was why. But he really did seem quite taken with you."

"I'm going to sleep now," Liz said decisively. "I need to be ready for my first day."

"Yes, that's true," she agreed. "We should really both get some rest. Under the covers with you. I'll turn out the lights."

I crawled under my covers and tried to sleep, but too many thoughts were spinning in my head. Sleep finally came to me, but all I could seem to do was dream of golden hair and violet eyes.

The next morning, I woke and hurried to dress, and Amelia brought me down with her to the dining hall for a quick breakfast. We had pancakes and eggs and toast, and then we headed out into the yard outside the dorm along with many other students, all of us headed for the various gates so we could walk over to the academy. I smiled as I noticed the small garden with herbs and vegetables growing. It reminded me of my own garden back home. Nobody but the neighbors would be there to tend it while I was gone, unfortunately, since my parents had died during an epidemic about three years ago. But that wasn't something I wanted to think about now, and I cast such thoughts aside.

Just outside the gates, several young men are standing around waiting, and I see several of the girls join them there. My romantic soul grins as I wonder if someday I, too, will meet a boyfriend there. So far, in all my sixteen years of life, no boy had ever made me feel remotely interested in such things. _Until very recently,_ my subconscious added, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought.

Then, I spotted a golden head among the crowd, and my heart sank. No, no, it couldn't be. Not the Prefect, standing just outside the gate, leaning in the same aloof manner he'd done when I'd last seen him. Surely I had to be mistaken.

"Is that the Emperor?" Amelia gasped. "He never comes here."

"Never?" I asked as panic overtook me. "I wonder why he's here."

He absolutely couldn't be there for me, I told myself even though butterflies were sounding off alarm bells inside my belly. There must be another reason.

We stepped out of the gate, and immediately Klaus moved toward us, arms folded over his chest. "It took you long enough."

"You're—here," I replied incredulously.

Amelia stared. "Liz, what's going on?" she wanted to know.

"I've been waiting for you," he said, taking ahold of my hand. "Come with me."

"What? Where?" I gasped.

"Liz?" Amelia asked, surprised.

"It's all right, Amelia," I said. "Go on to class. I'll see you later."

"All right, then," she said uncertainly.

Klaus brought me with him to the academy and headed up the stairs, leaving me winded by the time we reached the top.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked him.

"Don't ask questions," he grumbled.

"You're not much of a morning person, are you?" I smirked, and he cast me an angry glare. "Bingo."

"Do you not have the capacity for silence?" he wanted to know as he stepped up to a large door and knocked twice.

"Enter," said a masculine voice from inside.

"We're here," he announced as we stepped inside. "I've brought her as you requested."

"Very well," said the man who waited inside. When he smiled kindly at me, I realized I was looking at Headmaster Randolph, and I quickly gave him a little bow.

"Headmaster, I must thank you for allowing me to attend this stool—I mean school!" I said as I stood up again. My face went beet red, and I saw Klaus roll his eyes.

"Don't embarrass me in front of the Headmaster," he complained.

"Excuse me," I said softly.

"No harm done," he said. "I asked Klaus to bring you here so I could make sure you're aware of all the information you'll need during your time here," Randolph explained. "I understand Klaus has explained the Judgment, but that still leaves the Buddy system to tell you about."

"What's a Buddy?" I asked, confused.

"Simply put, two students can sometimes be randomly paired together at this school," explained the Headmaster. "Their emblems will react together. If that happens, they become Buddies. Their grades, their fortunes, everything becomes joined together. It's a way to encourage them to work together if they hope to succeed."

"You mean if one fails, the other would fail right along with them?" I asked with alarm.

"Precisely," he smiled. "Most Buddies will try to help each other to succeed as a result. It works out very well for both students that way."

"I see," I replied with a nod.

"Great," he said. "So, do you have any questions for me then?"

"Yes, sir, but it's not about Buddies," I replied.

"What, then?" he asked.

"I just wondered why such an unskilled magic user like me would have been accepted into this academy," I admitted, blushing profusely.

Randolph smiled and ruffled my hair as he said, "Liz Hart, one must never judge a book by its cover. Sometimes, the true potential is only found when the time is right. It is my hope that you will become a permanent student here, and I will help you reach your goals and dreams. I understand you are interested in animals. How would you like to learn to train magical beasts?"

"I would love that!" I gasped excitedly.

"Work hard, pass the Judgment, and I will guide you on that journey," he promised. "And Klaus? I would like to ask you to help Miss Hart to pass. I know that you have always dreamed of becoming a professor at this academy someday. If you help Liz to pass, that job will be yours."

Klaus stared as if he'd been offered the most valued object ever. "Sir, do you really mean that?" he asked him.

"I do," he nodded.

"Then I will make certain that she passes, sir," he replied. "You can count on me."

"Good, I thought you would say so," Randolph smirked. "Now why don't you make sure she reaches her first class on time?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded, taking my hand to lead me away.

"Wait, Liz, just one more thing," said Randolph.

"Sir?"

"What does magic mean to you?" he asked.

"I—have never given it any thought, sir," I admitted.

"No matter," he said. "Think on it while you're here, and perhaps the next time I ask you'll have a better answer for me. And Liz, welcome to the academy."

"Thank you, Headmaster," I said. "I won't let you down."


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Prefect Klaus?" I said as the two of us walked briskly down the long hallway again. "I really want to thank you for agreeing to help me."

"I can't believe I've got to look after such a helpless little Bunnyhead like you," he complained. "I don't know how I'm going to manage to whip you into shape."

"Well, if that's really how you feel then why didn't you just say no?" I grumbled.

"Because the bribe was so good, of course," he replied. "Pay attention, Elizabeth. The first rule of knowing how to utilize people is to know what motivates them. Headmaster Randolph knows what I want the most, and he used it to his advantage. Although why he wants a silly girl like you around at all is well beyond me."

"How rude!" I snapped, glaring at him. "I don't believe I need any help from you!"

"Be that as it may, from this day forward I will give you a special lesson every day. After class you'll be my slave, doing anything I want. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, sir!" I stammered, my heart hammering in my chest at the violence in his voice.

"Good girl," he said. "Now, be prepared for it. I will show you things that you never even knew were possible if you simply submit to me."

"Submit to you?" I gasped, biting my lower lip with trepidation. "I'm not very submissive. I'm not sure I can."

"Will you stop complaining and just do it my way? It's the only way I know how to be," Klaus growled, but his eyes traveled down to my lip as he said it, making me swallow hard. My whole body seemed to be far too aware of his right then, and I couldn't understand why I should feel that way.

While the two of us stared into each other's eyes, there was a sudden bright light. When I looked down at my chest, I saw that my emblem was glowing brightly. So was his. Then, sparks flew from each emblem and collided in the air, mingling together before they sprinkled over us and disappeared.

"I don't believe it!" Klaus gasped. "This can't be right. Oh, now I really am stuck with you!"

"What's happening?" I wanted to know.

"You just heard what the Headmaster said," Klaus replied. "You and I have just become Buddies. So that means our grades are tied together. You had better not screw up, or your bad grades will affect my superior ones. Understood?"

"Aaagh!" I groaned, already certain that my poor magic skills were going to set this exasperating man off on another tirade. He was just so intimidating, I had no idea what was in store for me. But maybe if I managed to submit to him as he asked, his special lessons might help me to pass the Judgment after all.

I snuck a glance at Klaus' face, but he wasn't looking at me now. He was walking in silence and keeping his thoughts entirely to himself. Not liking this, I said, "So you want to become a professor?"

"Yes, so I can whip useless students like you into shape," he said with a wicked smirk. "It would be a great stress reliever."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to make sure nobody knows how big your heart really is?" I scoffed. "You must know that's not the way a good professor is supposed to act. And why would you even want to be a professor unless you wanted to help others to learn?"

"Did I hear something?" Klaus asked, one brow raised sternly in my direction.

"N-no, you didn't," I said quickly. I wanted to run as far away from him as possible. If this was how he intended to act every day, I didn't know how we would ever get along.

"Good girl," he said, tugging at my lip when I bit it again. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along real nice, Bunnyhead. Now go on, and be sure you do good in class. I will see you in my office once you've finished your lessons for the day."

"Y-yes, sir," I practically sobbed, and hurried away from him as fast as I could. Klaus stared after me with an intense look that sent a little chill down my spine as I went. I could feel his eyes caressing me even after he was completely out of sight. How could this be happening? Did I really want to be Buddies with somebody like him? All my dreams of a sweet life at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy were crumbling into dust.

The classroom was filled with other students who happily chatted away together. I smiled as I watched them, realizing that my life at the academy had finally begun. Sure it had gotten off to a pretty shaky start, but I intended to make a comeback. I refused to let myself get depressed right off the bat!

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked a quiet boy who was staring out the window behind the seat I wanted to take. He had dark, good looks, and for some reason he was wearing an eyepatch.

He glanced up at me impassively. "Do as you want," he replied.

"Thank you," I said as I sat. "What's your name?"

"Yukiya," he supplied.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Yeah," he said disinterestedly, and looked out the window again. I wondered if he was in a bad mood, or if that was the way he acted all the time. Shrugging, I turned around, but then heard someone calling me as I did so.

"Hey, you there," said a boy, and when I turned my heart began to thunder in my chest at the sight of golden hair and violet eyes. "You must be the new student, right?"

"Prefect Klaus?" I gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here? You said to meet you after classes were over."

Looking annoyed, the boy replied, "I'm Elias, not Klaus. Klaus is my older brother."

"You look just like him," I said, amazed.

"Yes, well we are brothers, after all," he shrugged. "So, is there anything you need help with? Any questions so far? I'll answer what I can before class begins."

Well, he certainly didn't act like his brother, I thought. He seemed to be a lot nicer.

"I have a question," said another male voice. "Do you have a boyfriend, miss?"

I saw a mature-looking young man with green eyes as he shoved his way past Elias to get to me. I stared uncertainly at him. "I'm Luca Orlem, pleased to meet you."

"You too," I said, ready to shake his hand until Elias pushed his way back in.

"He's big trouble, I wouldn't do that," he told me.

"Elias, don't be so lame!" Luca complained.

"Why are you even here anyway?" Elias asked. "It's not like you."

"The whole academy is abuzz with the rumor that the new girl lit up the Emperor," he explained. "I just had to come and see for myself. You're Liz Hart, right?"

"That's me," I nodded.

"What?" Elias gasped. "She's with… _him?"_

"Lit up?" I asked. "Oh, you mean the Buddy thing?"

"Oh, I can't believe this," Elias groaned.

"Me neither," Luca agreed. "What a poor girl to get paired with the Emperor. I'd probably run away after three days. No, maybe more like one!"

"I'd be out in two hours max," Elias said. "He's such a control freak!"

"Is he really that bad?" I asked, and realized I was biting my lip again. Involuntarily, my body responded the same way it had the last time, when Klaus had tugged it free. My pulse quickened, and I felt a slight heat between my thighs. How could he have that effect on me when he wasn't even here?

"We're talking about Emperor Klaus here," Luca emphasized.

"If you're paired with my brother, you'd better do your best not to screw anything up," Elias warned.

"Yup, good luck with that, Liz," Luca said. "Well, I'd better leave before the bell rings. See you all later!"

"He's not staying?" I asked as he quickly left the room.

"He never does," Elias shrugged.

Just as the bell rang, a professor clad in black clothing strode into the room. He looked very sternly at us all, and Elias grimaced.

"That's Professor Schuyler," he said. "I'd better return to my seat now. Good luck!"

"In your seats now!" the professor snapped. "Before class begins…Liz Hart?"

Hearing my name, I sprang from my seat. "Y-yes, sir?"

"She is a new student, here for the trial period."

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you," I said, giving a slight bow. They applauded.

"Very well, sit down Hart," said Schuyler. "Today we will continue to discuss magical tools. Our focus will be on the Speculum Bracelet. This magical tool was invented by Walter Goldstein about ten years ago."

Goldstein…he meant Klaus' and Elias' father, didn't he? They were all members of the elite class in our kingdom, and they were even friends with the royal family. And now Klaus Goldstein and I were Buddies. And I was supposed to meet with him after class.

"Liz, answer me this," Schuyler continued. "Do you know what Speculum means?"

"M-mirror, I think?" I said uncertainly.

"Correct, but next time only give me the answer if you're sure of it," he snapped. "Now then, this bracelet acts as a mirror when worn, and it can deflect any spell a user casts at it. We'll demonstrate its ability in class today. One person will wear it, and another person will cast a healing spell. Elias, you will wear the bracelet."

"Yes, sir," Elias said as he hurried to the front.

"Liz, you will cast the healing spell," he decided. "Hurry and come to the front."

I went forward with a lot of trepidation. I'd only ever cast healing spells on animals before this. Still, I did as I was told and pulled out my wand. "O sacred wind, grant us a breeze and mend this wound. Sanatio Aura!"

With a flick of my wand, a bubble of light hurled towards Elias, and the bracelet deflected it right back towards me. The light hit me and enveloped my body, then went out with a puff of smoke. I had expected a healing wind, but the spell didn't seem to do anything at all. Then I realized that both Elias and Schuyler were staring, and everyone in the classroom began to snicker.

"Apario!" Schuyler said as he waved his wand. A mirror appeared right in front of me, and in it I saw that I now had two huge bunny ears on top of my head. "What the…this? I can explain this…"

This was the most horrible first day ever! After Schuyler ended the spell and my ears were back to normal, no one wanted to talk to me at all! And it was no wonder, really. How could I mess up such a simple spell? And, to make all of it worse, once classes ended, I still had to return to Prefect Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

I dragged my feet and sulked as I tried to remember the way to the Prefect's office, where Klaus was waiting for me. It was so depressing to think that after everything else that had just happened. now I would have to deal with him, too. I really couldn't catch a break today, could I? How could my rosy dream of a wonderful school life vanish so completely on just the first day?

Finally, I stumbled down the hallway and found the door I was looking for. "Here it is," I grumbled, and knocked two times.

"Come in," called Klaus in that low, sexy voice of his. I tried to ignore the way the sound slid right down my spine. It could only be coming from sheer dread, I told myself as I rolled my eyes, then composed my face as I stepped inside.

"Excuse me," I said meekly as I stepped before his desk. Klaus was looking over some documents, but he glanced up over the rims of his glasses as I stopped before him.

"So you've come?" he asked, his violet eyes looking me over with surprise. "I was certain that you would run away."

"I told you already, I'm not going to run away," I insisted, and set my mouth in a firm line as I met his eyes. I had no intentions of letting him see any signs of weakness in me.

"Then you'd better get started," he replied. "Organize those documents in numerical order and put them on the shelf over there. Don't just stand there looking foolish, you've got to do anything I say."

"Yes, sir," I said, and quickly turned to do his bidding. It took me a while, but eventually I finished the task. I sighed heavily as I said, "Prefect Klaus? I've finished putting the documents away."

"Good, now put all the books on that table on the shelf too."

"What?" I gasped.

"I heard you grew bunny ears in your very first class," he said then.

I groaned. I had really hoped he wouldn't find out about that.

"We're Buddies, not Bunnies," he lectured. "Every time you screw up it hurts me, and as my Buddy your job is not to hurt me, but to please me. You do understand what that means, don't you?"

Sighing heavily, I said, "I get that we're Buddies, but why do I have to do everything that you say? I mean, what do I get out of it?"

Casting me a disgruntled look as if I should know already, Klaus replied, " _Me_. You get the exclusive right to special, private lessons, Elizabeth. Don't think that I would willingly give them to anyone else. From now on, I will be completely and utterly devoted to training you. I'll take care of everything you'll need, and in exchange you'll do the same for me. It's a perfect arrangement. If you'll just try it my way, you'll see exactly what I mean."

"I'm not agreeing with you or anything, but I'm willing to put away the books," I conceded with a little frown. I had to resist the urge to cry with all my might, but I managed to do the task.

"Come," he said, taking my hand as he led me over to another table. "I want you to take these books back to the library. I'll show you the way."

"Another task?" I gasped. "This is so unfair! It's just my first day. Can't you be a little nicer to me?"

"What would you like me to do, Elizabeth?" he scoffed. "I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of man. Straightforward, hard work is what I know. If you don't like it, just leave. With all the job offers I have open, it doesn't matter if I become a professor or not!"

"This isn't the way I thought school would be," I told him with a heavy sigh. "Do you hate me or something?"

"I'm not a nice man, Elizabeth," he replied. "If you had any sense at all, you'd steer clear of me entirely. I can see your emotions written all over your face," he added, cupping my cheek in his hand. "I never would have thought so before, but maybe I might enjoy teaching you."

"I think you actually mean 'teasing', not teaching, right?" I scoffed.

"Yes, that's correct too," he admitted with a sinister smile.

"Oh!" I gasped, too angry for words. I turned and ran out of his office without another word, intent on getting out of the school as fast as my legs could carry me.

"You forgot the books!" Klaus called after me. I turned, grabbed them, and left again. Just as soon as I got rid of the books at the library, I headed for the dorm thinking how nice it would be if I never had to see Klaus Goldstein ever again.

My body was trembling and exhausted, and I walked at such a steady clip that I had no time to react when there was suddenly a man standing right in front of me as I rounded a corner. My weak legs wobbled as I stumbled, but his strong hand reached for my arm, grabbing it to stop my fall.

"Whoa, careful there, miss," he said. "Hey, didn't I see you earlier?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I said. "I don't think I've seen you before. But then again, I'm new here."

"Ah, wrong person I guess," he said with a suave, charming smile. His uniform was different than that of the other students, and he spoke with an accent that made him seem foreign. Then he pulled a little glass bottle filled with candies from his pocket. "Here, take this Konpeito, it should help you to feel more at home here."

"Wow, this is so cute!" I gasped. "What is it?"

"It's a type of sugar candy," he explained. "Consider it my apology for running into you. But I've got to run for now. I am late for my magical art club."

"What's that?"

"It's a class on creating portraits of people who aren't even there," he said. "Kind of weird, right? I'm pretty good at it, though."

"Oh, well good luck with that then."

"Thanks," he said. "See you around."

As he left, I nodded and said, "Wow, what a nice guy. Nothing like Prefect Klaus!"

"Are you all right, Liz?" asked Amelia as I came out from my bath later that evening.

"I'm so exhausted," I admitted as I collapsed onto my bed and dug my face into the pillow. "Prefect Klaus worked me so hard today I thought I was going to die!"

"I wouldn't mind a bit of working out with him," said Amelia. "He is really hot, don't you think?"

"If you like that sort of human, I suppose," I said, trying not to blush. "I suppose I can see the fascination. But you really don't want that kind of work-out. He ordered me around and made me work like a servant for him. Plus, he was sarcastic the whole time. It was really harsh."

"Wow, I really feel for you."

"But on the way back, I met a nice guy who gave me some candy," I added, showing her the little bottle of Konpeito.

"Wow, it's so cute!"

"The guy who gave it to me looked like he was from another country," I said. "He called this Konpeito and said he hoped it would cheer me up. He really cheered me up after all of the business with Klaus."

"We get students from all over here, you know," said Amelia with a nod. "Besides, once you're accepted at the school you can forget all about Emperor Klaus. But until then you'll just have to work it out."

I slipped one of the candies into my mouth and rolled it around on my tongue, trying to look at things on the bright side. He may be strict and high-handed, but at least Klaus was absolutely gorgeous. How I wished when he'd been saying I could have him it wasn't just his teaching he was willing to give!

I crawled underneath my covers and cuddled up to my pillow, wondering what I could do to get Klaus to be nice. But before I could manage to get a coherent thought in my head, a song began to play, strangely sweet. Before I knew it, the sound put me right to sleep, and I found myself dreaming.

Prefect Klaus as standing with me in an open field. In one hand he held a wand, and in the other he held his broom. But instead of using the wand to teach me a spell, he ran a hand down and over it suggestively, explaining what he wanted me to do and using it as an example. My mouth went dry as I watched him run the tip over his tongue, then cast me that same sinister smirk he'd used earlier in the day.

I gasped as I woke, and felt my whole body trembling with a heated desire. I never knew it was possible for a dream to get a girl so worked up. But then again, I'd never seen a man before that made me want to be worked up in that way. Prefect Klaus, with his violent, violet eyes and soft, touchable golden hair were too tempting to be ignored. Too bad he was such a royal prick into the bargain.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Prefect Klaus was heavily on my mind the following morning as I crawled reluctantly out of my bed. Did I really have to work for him again after classes today? I stood before the mirror brushing out my hair, wondering if I should wear it down, but it was so unruly I sighed and put it into the pigtails. Which meant he'd probably call me Bunnyhead once again.

At least I would only have to put up with this until I got accepted into the academy. That thought consoled me as I headed for the first class of my third day. As I mounted the stairs, I suddenly heard a voice calling me from somewhere below.

"Liz?" called Luca, and I turned to look at him.

"Oh, Luca," I said. "Good morning."

"You remembered my name?" he grinned devilishly. "Nice!"

"Of course I remembered your name," I scoffed. "We're classmates, aren't we?"

"What, that's it? Just classmates?" he complained. "Aren't we friends now?"

His suspicious smile worried me. He looked more like a stalker than a friend, but I decided to give him the benefit of a doubt. "You think so?"

"Of course I do," he said. "By the way, I heard you screwed up in class big time yesterday. I almost wish I had been there to see it!"

I rolled my eyes. "You weren't even there! How did you find out?"

"I hear lots of things," he said close to my ear. "Did you really grow bunny ears? That sounds kind of hot."

I moved away, trying to put a bit of distance back between us. "I can't believe you said that! I can't believe you even know. My life here is over!"

"Don't worry, kid, everyone screws up at least once."

"But I always do," I told him. "If I use magic on anything but animals it never goes right. I don't know what to do to get better. If I screw up again, it will just make him mad at me."

"Him?" he smirked. "You're talking about the Emperor. I know just how you can make him happy. I'll teach you a spell that makes the target be kind."

"And stop trying to push me around?" I asked hopefully. "He's just so damned intimidating I always have to do what he says."

"Nice!" Luca grinned. "Now here is the incantation: Flood thy heart with kindness! Lana Puruit!"

"Great—Lana Puruit," I said happily. "I'll use it as soon as I can."

"Good luck with that," he replied.

"Thanks, Luca," I said.

"Don't mention it," he said. "We're friends now. I'll see you later, then. I'm going this way."

"That isn't the way to class."

He shrugged. "I'm skipping."

"What? Again?" I gasped.

"See you later, Liz," he called as he walked away.

I turned and hurried up to the classroom and stepped inside. I sat in front of Yukiya again, and turned to greet him. "Good morning, Yukiya."

He stared at me curiously. "Aren't you that girl who grew bunny ears?" he finally asked.

"Aw! Why does that have to be the one thing you remember about me?" I wanted to know. Then he turned to stare out the window again. I sighed and turned back to the front of the room.

It was then that I realized I was holding the quill that I'd gotten from Prefect Klaus. I ran it along my bottom lip again, remembering what he'd done when he saw me do it the first time. My body clenched in memory of his darkening eyes. But this was no time to be thinking about how hot and bossy he was. I needed to pay attention to class.

"Good morning, Hart," said Elias as he stepped up to my desk. I dropped the quill fast as I realized he might know where I'd gotten it, and turned to him with a blush.

"Good morning, Elias."

"Getting used to things around here?" he asked.

"More or less," I said with a small smile.

"How are things going with my brother?" he asked. "Has he got you cowering in your shoes yet?"

"He worked me like some sort of slave yesterday," I grumbled. "Wore me out pretty quick."

"Sounds like he was pretty hard on you," Elias said. "Did you have to do whatever he wanted?"

"Yeah, I did," she said. "He didn't let up for the entire afternoon."

I happened to glance behind me and noticed Yukiya's eyes were going round as he stared. His jaw went slack as well, and then he got a faraway look in his eyes. Well, that at least was nothing new. He always had a faraway look in his eyes.

"My brother's really rough to work with, but everything he says is correct," said Elias as he frowned at Yukiya. "That's just how he is."

The bell to start class rang.

"Well, I should get back to my seat," said Elias as he moved quickly in that direction.

I anxiously stared at the entrance, hoping Professor Schuyler didn't come in again. Instead, I saw the warm, glowing smile of a man I had not yet met. "All right, time for class," he said. "Wasn't there a new student in here? Ah, you must be her!"

"Yes, it's me," I said, getting up so I could bow to him. "I'm Liz Hart."

"Liz, nice to meet you," he said in a friendly tone. "I'm Loran Merkulova. I teach History of Wizardry, Medical Magic, and Magic Potion Pharmaceutics."

"Nice to meet you too, Professor," I replied enthusiastically.

"Glad you're full of energy," he laughed. "Please, have a seat. Today the class will be covering medicinal spells. Everyone please open your books to the page on how to heal wounds."

I noticed that the others didn't touch their books, but seemed to be asking them to open instead, so I did the same. Thankfully, the book opened right to the page I asked for without any problems. I caught myself playing with the quill again as I started to read.

"We're going to discuss how to heal wounds. There are many different types of wound. Does anybody know what you call a wound you get from being poked by a needle or sharp object? How about you, Liz?"

"A puncture wound," I replied.

"Correct," he smiled. "You've studied hard, it seems. Very good."

"Thank you, sir," I said. Klaus would be pleased to know he'd said that.

"Many wounds are healed with wind, but it would be counterproductive to do so to a puncture wound. Sealing it without making sure there's no infection first would be a bad idea. So today we'll be using the water medical spell to wash and clean the wound from within, and prevent bacteria from growing there. This spell is a bit more difficult than wind, so be prepared. Now first, let us have a demonstration. Apareo Umbra!"

With a flick of his wand, a shadowy figure appeared. It looked a lot like the professor except for it's dark exterior.

"This Umbra has been inflicted with a devastating puncture wound," he explained. "Elias, will you come use your medical spell to heal it?"

"Certainly, Professor," he said, coming forward.

"Whenever you're ready," Merkulova said with a nod.

Elias stood straight and readied his wand, aiming it at the Umbra. "Sanatio Aqua!" he shouted, skipping the incantation completely. A ribbon of water came out the tip of his wand and wrapped around his target. His cast was so perfect there weren't even any distortions.

"Wonderful, Elias, your spell was perfect," the professor praised him. The classroom erupted with applause as he quickly returned to his seat. I knew that Prefect Klaus was good, but it seemed his brother was pretty good, too. Those Goldsteins were completely amazing!

By the end of Merkulova's class I was feeling a little better about my chances at the academy. Practical magic seemed to be hard for me, but at least I could learn the academic fields I loved with ease. Maybe that would be enough to sustain me through the harder topics.

As I walked down the hall afterwards, I heard a man's voice calling from behind me, and turned to see that Professor Merkulova was there. "Liz," he called. "Wait up."

"Hello, Professor," I said. "I really enjoyed your class today. And it sounds like all of your classes cater to my interests, too."

"Wonderful," he said, smiling gently. "You must be fond of white magic then."

"Very much," I nodded. "Almost as much as taming."

"Oh, yes, you want to become a tamer, right?" he said.

"I do," I agreed. "More than 'want to', that's just what I'm good at. But I'm going to have to get accepted here before I can even try."

"But weren't you the one who lit up Klaus?" he reminded me. "I know he can be very strict, but he's an excellent wizard. You'll do just fine if you cooperate with him. Plus, you can feel free to ask me questions anytime."

"Thanks very much," I said. "You're very kind."

He really was, too. I almost wished I could study with him instead of being stuck with Prefect Klaus.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Now that all my classes were over for the day, I sighed deeply. I really didn't want to go and slave for Klaus again. It was my own personal after school nightmare. I stood in front of the door to the Prefect's office with my hand hovering in the air, too scared to knock.

"If I go home, he's just going to get mad at me again," I grumbled. So I gathered my courage, but as soon as I went to knock, the door suddenly flew open. I fell forward, landing at Prefect Klaus' feet yet again.

"While I admire your dedication to falling at my heels," Klaus observed, "I really think that you should learn how to properly enter a room, Bunnyhead."

"Sorry!" I gasped as he held out a hand to help me up. I took it, and felt that same energy pass between us, just like before. My heart pounded in my chest as I stood there, feeling like I was just a little closer to him than I should be, and I quickly moved away.

"You're late," he said. "I was about to come look for you."

"Sorry, class ran a little long," I lied. "You don't need to look for me, sir. I'll come."

Klaus hid a secret smile when he heard my words. "Come," he said then, and he began to lead me down the hall, still holding onto my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked warily as I realized he was also carrying a broom.

"I have something I want to show you," he said, but he didn't bother to tell me anything more. Outside in the courtyard, Klaus came to a stop and said, "We're going to learn some magic today, but it's too cramped to do it indoors. As your Buddy, it's important that I help you learn. Don't look so happy about it, it's annoying!"

"Don't be so mean," I complained.

"It's what I do," he reminded me. "Now take out your wand. I want to see how well you can handle it."

I couldn't help but notice a tinge of sensuality behind his statement, and it made me blush to the roots of my hair. Noticing this, Klaus' look became sly as he watched me, and heat suffused my body. I tried to ignore it as I dutifully flourished my wand and took aim at one of the concrete bench blocks we were standing by.

"You're holding your wand all wrong," he complained. "You obviously aren't very in touch with your body, are you?"

"Wh-what d'you mean?" I gasped, staring at him.

"When I hold my wand, I think of it as a part of myself," he said, gracefully moving his wand into his hand and giving it a flourish. "Sometimes it helps to visualize it as if it was your—oh, well no, I don't suppose that would help _you_ since you're a girl. But be that as it may, think of a wand as a way for you to touch something with your energy instead of with your hand. Eventually, if you learn to do that, you won't even need your wand at all."

I looked dubiously up at him, trying to ignore my distraction as I realized what he'd been about to tell me he visualized on his own body rather than picturing any part of mine. Then again, why couldn't I visualize myself as a man whose wand was—extended, if I wanted to? The concept he was trying to get across worked the same either way.

"Okay, now with your body visualization firmly in place, I want you to reach out and connect to the air itself," he said. "Draw it into you, and then let it form at the tip of your wand. When you've got it there, I want you to create a little tiny tornado on the tip, and concentrate on holding it there."

I tried not to blush, thinking about tips. But it was difficult not to think of them when I was standing so close to such a handsome wizard. Chastising myself, I visualized the wand as my fingertip instead of a penis this time, and then concentrated the air around that instead.

"The incantation you need is: Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex! Turbo Ventos!"

I repeated his words, and a tiny bit of wind gathered at the end of my wand. "Oh!" I gasped excitedly, but then it suddenly surged up and engulfed me. "Help, it's trying to pick me up! Make it stop!"

"Quies!" he said, and the winds dispelled immediately. "What an awful skill you have! It seems like you've no ability to concentrate at all!"

"Sorry," I apologized. "Maybe it was that whole body extension thing."

"I think it was because you lost your focus as soon as your magic appeared," he said. "You need to stay focused the whole way through. Here, let me show you."

"All right," I sighed, disgusted with myself.

Klaus moved fluidly into a casting position, and articulated only the last two words of the incantation in low, practiced tones. "Turbo Ventos!"

A small, perfect tornado formed at the tip of his wand—unerringly sending my mind straight back to his naughty visualization tips. Trying to distract myself from this line of thinking, I took note of other aspects of what he did as well. Not only had he formed a perfect, tiny vortex, but he'd omitted most of the incantation—and he made it look completely effortless! And then he began to explain what he was doing all the while he kept his spell perfectly in place.

"Try to imagine the vortex and sustain the thought in your mind. Pour your magic through the wand with the image to keep it going," he said. "You got that?"

"I think so," I said hesitantly. "How can you do that so effortlessly, sir? You're amazing!"

Klaus smirked and lowered his wand, letting the spell go. The mini tornado scattered into the wind. "If you hope to pass the Judgment without being able to do this spell, you're gravely mistaken," he told me then.

He began to lecture me further, but I didn't listen to his words. Instead, I remembered that spell Luca had been talking about earlier. Maybe I should try it out on him, and see if it would help to lighten the mood.

As soon as I was certain he wasn't paying attention, I quickly lifted my wand and whispered the words Luca had taught me before. "Flood thy soul with kindness! Lana Puruit!"

Either Prefect Klaus kept his soul in his trousers, or something had gone amiss. Admittedly, I'd still been visualizing that part of his anatomy just a bit, but I was sure that shouldn't have made such a difference. Then, Klaus scowled at me as he, too, looked down.

"N-no way!" I gasped.

"What did you just do?" he demanded. A salacious grin suddenly twisted his face, but then it turned into an angry frown. "You have some nerve using a spell like that on me! We hardly even know each other!"

"But I didn't know!" I explained.

"So you cast a spell without even knowing what it does?"

"I didn't mean…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," he growled. "It's very clear where your thoughts were when you did this."

Blushing furiously, I had to agree. "Y-yes…"

"And what were you hoping to do with it, once the spell was cast?" he asked pointedly. "It's very uncomfortable being in a state like this for too long."

"I—I don't know," she admitted. "I've never—"

"Just as I thought," he sighed, almost sounding disappointed by my answer. "Just keep practicing, Bunnyhead, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you—" I began, until my brain caught up with my mouth. "Oh—yeah…"

"Unless you'd rather…"

"I'll stay here and practice," I said contritely. "And this time, I'll visualize a different extension than your previous suggestion."

"I never suggested—" he began, then stopped himself, realizing that in a way he had. "I'll be back."

Klaus was gone so long I began to worry that he'd given up on me. And who could blame him if he did? I was terrible at magic, and the one spell I'd managed to cast successfully was certainly not very useful for anything we'd want to be doing in a courtyard. Or anywhere else either, I told myself sternly. However, even as I thought it, I knew it wasn't true.

Being around him after this was going to be worse than ever. The humiliation would be too much! I tried over and over, but I couldn't seem to control the vortex. My weary legs gave way and I crumbled to the ground.

He suddenly appeared again, glaring at me with his sharp, violet eyes. "No! Not like that! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I'm sorry," I practically sobbed.

"What are you sorry for?" he wanted to know.

"I'm so bad you want to give up on me…right?" I asked.

"You're right, I'm fed up," he agreed, drawing me back onto my feet. "But even though I'm angry, I'm not giving up on you. Come, I'll show you."

"Huh?" I asked nervously as he set me in front of him and pressed himself up against my back. I gasped and looked back at him uncertainly.

"I'm trying to think how I can get what I'm saying to stick in that thick head of yours," he said, his lips brushing my ear. "The way you hold your wand is weird. Your stance, too. Those things could be affecting the magic. You want to do it like this…"

He shifted so each of his hands covered one of mine. Our bodies moved in a fluid motion together as he continued to explain. "Hold your wand here. Your other hand should relax, like this…"

"Uh, okay…" I panted, moving with him. His wide body closed around me, and his firm muscles rippled against my back. I felt his warm breath brush across my skin from above, and it made my pulse stutter to life. I was afraid he'd feel how hard my heart pounded before I could manage to get it right.

"Remember, the most important thing is what's inside your head," he whispered. "Think about how large you want the tornado to be, where you want it to go. See it before you ever cast the spell."

"Okay," I said, quivering.

"You're still too tense," he added wickedly. "Loosen up. Match my breathing."

He breathed, softly and steadily, into my ear. I struggled to do as he asked, and finally he let go of me at last.

"Good, keep it like that," he said. "Even slugs know how to breathe right."

Irritation shot through me at his mean comment. Why did my heart have to race for a man like him?

"Now try the spell," he instructed.

"Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex! Turbo Ventos!" The tornado formed, and I grinned yet again. "I did it!"

"Concentrate," he reminded me. "I want you to hold it for ten more seconds."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Yes, sir."

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" he counted. "Now you can stop."

Panting, I let the spell go and plopped onto the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"See, even you can do it," said Klaus with a smirk. "You just can't hold it very long. You need to build up your endurance, that's all. From now on, you'll need to eat the proper foods, get lots of exercise, and the right amount of sleep. You'll need it, if you hope to keep up with me."

I groaned and laid on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"That will be your homework," he added. "Also, I want you to practice the spell. Make a small vortex the size of your palm, and hold it for longer."

"Seriously?" I gasped. "Fine."

"I thought for sure you'd put up a fight," he said then.

"If I want to get admitted here I need to work on my magic."

"An excellent point, well made, Miss Hart," he said. "There may be hope for you yet. It's getting dark, you should probably head back to your dorm. Hop onto my broom, I can fly you there much sooner than you could walk."

"Oh, no, it's fine—" I answered shyly.

"Your Bunnyhead is all messed up," he said, tweaking a stray strand of my hair. "It must be from all the wind magic." Before I could say another word, he tugged on both of my ribbons, pulling them free, then set them into my hands. "Your hair looks good down, too."

"Um…thanks," I said, blushing. Did he just compliment me?

"Well, we should get you back, it's almost curfew," he said. "Come."

Klaus set me onto the front of his broom and got on behind me, holding me tightly to him as he kicked off and flew us into the air. The view was amazing from there, and I couldn't help but cast him a smile or two along the way. He even returned one or two of them, much to my surprise.

Feeling awkward because we weren't talking, I asked, "So…what's your favorite food?"

"What's the matter, Liz, can't you handle the silence?" he smirked.

"Uh…well, um…"

"So you want to know my favorite food, huh?" he asked speculatively, squeezing me tighter. "That sounds like something a child would ask."

"Ouch!" I grumbled, and my stomach lurched so hard it felt like I'd swallowed a rock.

"I suppose the best answer I could give is…meat. Steak, Meatloaf, anything with meat in it," he said, his lips grazing my ear the whole time. The image of Klaus hunting down animals like a lion and devouring them crossed my mind, and then he asked, "What about you?"

I hadn't expected him to ask. "M-me? I like sweet things. Especially cupcakes."

"You have the mind of a child," he replied.

"No I don't," I protested. "All girls like sweet things."

"So that's how it is?" he smirked. I could feel his cheek brushing up against my hair, and my stomach lurched harder than ever. "Can you make sweets yourself?"

"Sure I can," I replied. "I'm pretty good at it, too."

"Mm, I guess everyone has one or two things they're good at," he said with a nod.

"That's not very nice," I said. "I'm good at a lot of things."

"Oh really?" he asked. "Like what?"

It might have been much easier to think if his hot breath wasn't slicing deliciously across my neck with each exhale. It might have been easier if I didn't feel his heart thudding against my back. "Ummmmmmmmmm…I…."

"Well, being good at just one thing is plenty," Klaus offered.

"But you're good at everything," I reminded him. "I wish I could be like you."

"Me? Good at everything?" he scoffed, as though he'd never really thought about it before. He cocked his head speculatively for a moment. "Hmph, I guess you're right. But really, which is better? Being really good at one thing, or mediocre in a lot of things?"

"I—don't know," I shrugged.

"I can totally respect people that are really good at just one thing," he said.

"So there's people even you look up to?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe once, but not anymore," he said, frowning. "But enough about that, talking about it is making me irritated."

"Yeah, let's stop for sure," I agreed.

Shortly after this, we landed close to the dorm and started to walk towards the gate. Suddenly, Klaus paused, and I stopped to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" I wanted to know.

"Don't move," he said, and extended his hand towards my ear.

"Wh—" I began, but couldn't even say the word. His face was so close to mine that my heart thundered in my chest with a fierce intensity. I stumbled backwards.

"I told you to stay still," he said sternly as he snatched my hand in his. With a hard tug, he pulled me firmly to his side.

"Prefect Klaus!" I gasped breathlessly. My face tingled with warmth as his hand reached for my ear again. It brushed tantalizingly through the hair around it as he pulled gently, and it was just too much for me to handle, looking at his gorgeous face so close to mine, so I closed my eyes as tightly as I could.

"Got it," said Klaus in a husky whisper, suddenly letting me go.

"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"There was some grass in your hair from the tornado," he explained, setting the tiny blade of green onto my palm.

"Oh," I said, blushing hotly. I had seriously overreacted just then. To cover up my embarrassment, I added, "Thanks for flying me back to the girls' dorm. I would probably have been late otherwise."

"It was close by anyhow," he shrugged. "Don't forget to do your homework, now."

"I won't," I said, even though it had completely slipped my mind.

With a little smirk, Klaus raised one brow and said, "Laters, baby!" Then he turned on his heel and got onto his broom again, flying quickly away.

I just stood there for almost a minute, gaping at the place where he'd just been.

 **)0(**

The house mother was standing just inside, tapping her foot as I opened the door and came in. I glanced at the sky out the window, realizing it was pretty dark.

"Only your third day, and already you've decided to test out just how far you can push the rules?" she asked, a slightly irritated look on her face.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "Prefect Klaus was giving me a special lesson, and the brought me back here as soon as we realized the time."

"Well, unfortunately, I'll have to give you a detention," she told me. "Tomorrow you will have to do some chores in the greenhouse."

"We have a greenhouse?" I asked curiously. "I didn't realize a huge academy like this would have one of those."

"Off to bed with you, now," she said. "You can pick up something to eat in the kitchen along the way. We mustn't let you starve yourself, or you'll never manage to pass your trial."

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed.

Back in my room, I discovered that Amelia had already fallen asleep in her bed. I shrugged out of my uniform and grabbed a nightgown, then went in the bathroom for a quick shower. As the hot water trickled down my body and caressed my breasts, I found my mind drifting back to Klaus. To everything that had happened that day, ending with the blade of grass he'd placed on my hand. It was set inside a folded up piece of paper on top of my desk, but I found myself wanting to find it an even safer place now.

I dried off and put on my nightgown, then quickly went to get it. It was just a silly blade of grass, I admonished myself, all the while getting out an envelope and sealing it inside. Using invisible ink, I wrote 'blade' on the front before stuffing it to the back of the drawer.

"I really need to do my homework," I sighed, and brought my wand out onto the balcony, settling down on one of the chairs. What was that incantation again? Yes! Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos!"

A tiny tornado appeared at the tip of my wand. Concentrating as hard as I could, I streamed my magic through my wand to maintain it. After about five minutes, I ran completely out of energy and it went away again.

"Whew, I'm completely worn out," I muttered tiredly. "I guess I have him to thank for helping me get this far."

He was strict, but he seemed genuinely concerned with helping me. Maybe he really was a good person after all.

Sighing softly, I headed in and somehow landed on my bed. I was too tired even to get under the covers before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

The next morning, I walked to the academy a little bit early just to keep Amelia company. She was expected to help set up a display in one of her classes, so she had to be there sooner. As we walked, I spotted a large glass building which looked to be filled with plants.

"That must be the greenhouse," I said. "The house mother says I have to do chores there after classes today."

"Yes, you should actually enjoy that," Amelia said. "It's mostly just watering the plants. It shouldn't even take very long if you just do it. I'm sure she'll have selected somebody to show you how. Not every plant requires the same care, you know."

"Of course not," I agreed. "Well, I suppose I'll just go sit in my classroom and wait. I'll see you later."

"You, too," she said, giving me a hug.

Still exhausted from all of my efforts yesterday, I walked up the stairs and down the hall, headed for my classroom. I was actually looking forward to a chance to sit down for a while. A chance that apparently I wasn't going to get.

"'Morning," said a low, masculine voice, sending a shiver right through my spine.

"Good morning," I said reflexively before I was even aware of it.

"I've been waiting for you, Bunnyhead," said Klaus. I stared at him as my heart began to pound.

"Prefect Klaus?" I gasped. "G-good morning."

Smirking, he said, "You said that once already. Come."

"Huh? Where to?" I asked as he took my hand.

"To the courtyard, for our morning training."

"Morning training? You can't be serious!"

Still, I came along willingly enough. He looked a bit surprised, and said, "You seem awfully obedient this morning. Perhaps even somewhat submissive. I like it."

Sighing, I replied, "It's not like I have a chance to pass as bad as I am right now."

"Precisely," he practically purred. "At least you're aware of your—position."

"Besides, I got a detention after classes," I added. "I have to go work in the greenhouse."

"Do you, now?" he asked speculatively.

"Yes, for being late getting back," I added, in case he didn't know. "But am I really that bad to get in here?"

"Not that bad, actually," he said. "There might be a way if you try hard enough. That's why I've decided to give you lessons in the morning as well as after class. Get prepared for it."

"Y-yes, sir," I agreed. To be honest, a big bubble of happiness welled up inside of me at the thought of Klaus being ready to give me so many lessons. I allowed him to lead me outside and we stopped near the concrete benches, like we had the day before.

"We'll continue with the tornado training," Klaus decided. "Did you practice it like I told you to?"

"Yes I did," I told him proudly. "I can do it now!"

"Show me," he said with a slight smile.

I wasn't nearly as confident as I sounded. I had to bluff my way through. I readied my wand, took a deep breath, and called out, "Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos!"

The tornado appeared at the tip of my wand, but it was somewhat shaky. Probably because he made me so nervous. I poured more magic into it, making it stabilize, and held it for a few minutes as Klaus looked on.

"Okay, that's good," he finally said, and I let it go. "It looks like you practiced after all. Good girl. You can do it if you put your mind to it. Now, try doing it again. There's enough time that you should be able to do five more before class."

"No way!" I groaned, rolling my eyes as he smirked.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Klaus asked sternly. "That's not very polite. If you do it again, I may have to punish you for it."

I stared, not sure if he meant it, and saw him swat his palm with his wand. My mouth went dry as he did it a second time.

"S-sorry," I said, and my voice sounded husky. His eyes widened slightly at the sound. "I'll get to work on the five tornados right away."

 **)0(**

I sighed from exhaustion as I planted my face on my desk a little while later. Klaus had let me leave when we realized there were only five minutes left before the bell. I was beginning to think my body just wasn't built for so much work.

"You look pretty dead this morning," said Luca's voice from somewhere above my head.

Remembering our exchange from the previous morning, I glanced up at him irritably. "Luca! What were you thinking when you taught me that spell yesterday?"

"Huh?" he asked innocently. "What spell?"

"The one to get the target to be kind," I grumbled. "I think it made him a bit kinder than I'd intended."

"What?" he smirked. "Did you actually try it out?"

"I sure did," I told him. "Did you know it was going to—well, that it was more likely to make the Prefect—um, frisky—rather than just kind?"

Luca laughed. "Yeah, of course I knew. Good one, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't funny at all," I scolded. "Prefect Klaus got really mad at me."

"Oh? That's terrible," said Luca insincerely. "Feel sorry for you."

"What?" I gasped. "Whose fault do you think it is?"

"Hey, you're the one who tried it without testing it beforehand," he shrugged. "You can't blame that on me."

My face went up in flames, but what could I say? He wasn't wrong about that. I said, "But you shouldn't have taught me a spell like that in the first place!"

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled. "I won't do it again, okay?" The bell rang, and Luca winked as he headed for the door. "It's time to scram now. See ya!"

"You're skipping again?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's so boring," he pointed out, and then he disappeared through the door.

"Luca, wait!" I called after him, but he kept right on going, ignoring my pleas. Obviously he only cared about himself. Lesson learned.

I watched the door with interest, waiting to see which professor came in. "Huh? Headmaster Randolph?"

"Settle down everyone. Let's begin the class now," he said, then caught the look on my face. "My goodness, Liz Hart, you look to be in quite a daze. Is everything all right?"

"Y-yes, sir, I just wasn't expecting to see you teaching the class."

"Oh, I see," he grinned. "Well, here at the academy the headmaster also teaches some of the classes, too. I'm in charge of History of Wizardry, Contracting Magic, Barrier Magic, and Magical Creature Biology. I'm pleased to see you in my class."

"Thanks very much," I replied. I'd always thought headmasters sat behind a desk all day working on mountains of paperwork, but apparently I'd been wrong.

"Today, we will be learning about the history of Gedonelune," Randolph announced. "Everyone here is familiar with how Gedonelune was founded, I take it? However, let's review. Who was it that brought the Dragon of Time to Gedonelune? Liz, do you know?"

"Yes, sir," I answered. "It was the First King."

"Correct," he said with a nod. "Glad to see you've reviewed your materials. Good work."

"Thanks, sir," I smiled happily. I listened attentively as he went on.

"The Three Mages vowed to protect the Tower of Sorrow which lies in the East Forest, so the Tower of Sorrow and the East Forest will be the main topics of our lecture today. The Tower of Sorrow is more or less a mausoleum where the Dragon of Time rests on the top floor. But no one can go to the Tower and pay the Dragon of Time a visit because the East Forest has been enchanted by the Three Mages to confuse and misdirect all those who set foot in it. So getting close to the Tower of Sorrow is not as easy as it sounds. All who enter the East Forest will be disillusioned and fall prey to its powerful magic. That is especially true for students like all of you who are still inexperienced. For that sake, you all should keep well clear of it."

I was still tired and began to lose interest in his words. I didn't care about the East Forest anyway. I never planned on going there.


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

Classes were over for the day, and it was time for me to report for my detention. I hurried over to the greenhouse as fast as my feet would take me. Despite the fact this visit was supposed to be a punishment, I was looking forward to having a look at all the plants I was likely to find there.

The structure, which was made completely of glass, was huge, and the whole thing was filled with plants of every description, even including some trees. "Whoa!" I gasped. "This place is amazing. It's like a beautiful, giant crystal set right in the middle of the school. Hello? Is anybody here? I've come for my detention."

"I thought a Bunnyhead like you might like this place," said a familiar voice from somewhere behind me.

"Klaus?" Whirling around, I gasped. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought the greenhouse sounded like a perfect place to hold today's lesson," he replied.

"I'm supposed to be working in here today," I reminded him. "But it's so amazing here. I didn't expect the academy to even have a greenhouse, let alone one like this."

Smiling, Klaus said, "If I remember correctly you're interested in subjects related to magical creatures, magical potions, and medical magic. Is that correct?"

"Y-yes…That's correct," I said with a slight nod.

"What about plants?"

"Of course," I nodded. "I'd like to learn about all living things, including plants too."

He nodded. "Then while you do your chores, I will lecture you about the plants here. I was sent to show you what to do anyway, since Professor Merkulova didn't have time to do it."

"You're going to show me, really?" I asked, becoming unaccountably nervous. I hoped he wasn't going to show me anything like he had yesterday, when I'd used Luca's spell on him. My heart pounded at the very thought.

"It will be easier for you to learn something you're interested in," Klaus said. "It'll stick better in your head if you're enjoying the lesson."

"That makes sense," I said with a nod. I really liked how seriously he took these lessons. My heart squeezed tightly in my chest as Klaus stepped over to a closet and dug out a watering pot, a couple pairs of gardening gloves, and even a little trowel. He kept the watering pot and handed the trowel to me.

"We'll need these to water the ground and remove any weeds," he said. "Let's start by looking at this plant, here. It's called Solnox. _Sol_ means sun, and _nox_ means night."

He walked over to a large flower about the height of his waist. It was blooming, and the petals were a fiery red shade. It gave off a wonderfully sweet scent. "It only blooms the red flower while basking in sunlight."

"And closes up when the sun goes down?" I asked.

"No, that's what most flowers do, but not Solnox," he corrected. "Solnox changes its color at night instead. It goes from red to blue. Well, relatively darker, more of a royal blue."

"Wow! I'd like to see that!"

Klaus said, "Unfortunately you can't since the greenhouse is closed at night. You'll have to check it out in the plant encyclopedia instead."

"I hope it has pictures," I replied.

"Oh yes, the trees of Arcanum," said Klaus. "Do you see?"

"What's Arcanum?" I asked curiously.

"They're also called Divine Trees," he told me. "The wood is used to create wands and other magical tools. And spirits dwell within papers made from Arcanum. They can be infused with magic to attain the ability to speak."

I blinked and shook my head. "Speaking paper? Oh, you mean like the Acceptance Letter!"

"Precisely," Klaus nodded. "He was created from one of the Arcanum trees."

"Fascinating."

"According to the records the trees of Arcanum were here even before the First King arrived in Gedonelune. Now the number of trees dwindles every year. That's why the academy raises these trees in their greenhouse."

After that, Klaus taught me how to care for many of the different plants in the greenhouse even as he told me their properties, and the two of us became so absorbed in the lesson and spending time together that we completely lost track of time. I was really learning a lot, and completely enjoying myself into the bargain.

"I had no idea there were so many interesting magical plants like these in the world," I said finally.

"The world's big," Klaus reminded me. "This is just a small sample. I'm sure there are bound to be plants much rarer than these here. Oh, these vines need to be tied to the stakes until they grow a bit more. There's some rope in the shed if you'll go get some."

"Sure," I agreed. I found a wadded up bunch of twine and used my arm to quickly twist it into a more serviceable ball. Klaus watched my movements with interest.

"You're good at that," he commented curiously.

"We used to have a community garden in my village," I shrugged. "You pick a few things up. But rope really isn't my thing."

"What is your thing, Elizabeth?" he wanted to know.

Smirking, I asked, "I don't know, what's your thing? You seem to know an awful lot about plants. Did you study them or something?"

"Not in particular, I just know about them," he said. "I remember everything in the books I read."

"Whoa, that's an awful lot of information," I said, impressed. "Say, I didn't notice until now, but it's getting awfully dark. Shouldn't we be heading back soon?"

"Dark?" he asked, then cast me a troubled expression. "Not good!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, Klaus rushed towards the exit of the greenhouse. The door rattled as he shook it with a firm grip. "Hey, open up!"

"Stop!" the door complained. "You're making me dizzy."

I let out a short scream. "That door just spoke!"

"It's a magic door, in charge of locking and closing the greenhouse at dusk."

"Indeed," the door agreed. "At your service, ma'am."

"Open up, will you?" Klaus demanded.

"Unfortunately, I cannot grant that request, sir. I'm under orders to lock at nightfall," the door apologized.

Klaus grumbled, "It just got dark a minute ago. Open up or I'll burn you down."

The door shuddered. "There's no need to be so violent, sir. I cannot open in any case. The Headmaster's magic compels me to follow the rules. Under no circumstances am I able to open until seven in the morning. Until then, I shall sleep. Good night."

"Stop this nonsense!" Klaus scolded, but the door did not respond again. "Dammit!"

"What does this mean?" I asked with a frown.

"Isn't it obvious?" he complained. "We're stuck in here until morning."

"What?" I gasped with dismay. "What about my curfew?"

"I'll just have to send your housemother a magic note," he sighed.

"A magic note?" I asked curiously.

"A piece of paper that flies to the recipient using magic," he explained. "Why am I not surprised that you've never heard of them? In any case, I'll write one to her explaining what has happened. I'm sure she'll understand our situation since she trusts me completely."

"I see," I said with a nod. "Thank you, Prefect Klaus."

"I said she trusts me," he smirked as he wrote. "I didn't say that she should. Well, that should do it."

When he'd finished writing, he tore the piece of paper off of his notepad and tossed it into the air. It fluttered like a bird, soaring out through a small hole in the ceiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wanted to know.

"Come," he said, holding out his hand to me. I had no idea where he wanted to take me, but somehow I couldn't resist taking the hand. He led me over to a large bench and we sat down together on it.

a/n-this thing's acting weird, it wasn't letting me just upload my docx file so finally I got annoyed and uploaded a text file, cleared it and pasted this in here. Wonder that that's about...


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

"You know, I never realized someone like you made mistakes too," I told him then.

He shrugged. "I'm not perfect. I lose track of time sometimes. Anyway, it's going to get dark in here very soon."

"Aieee!" I whimpered. "It's so spooky when it's dark out! Oh my, it's pitch black now!"

"Scaredy cat," Klaus teased as he gave my hand a squeeze. "You'd better get used to it since we'll be sleeping here all night."

"Yeah, it feels like something is going to jump out of the shadows at any moment," I admitted.

"Doesn't bother me at all," he said.

Just then, the leaves of a nearby bush rustled. I was so scared I flew into Klaus' arms and held tight, trembling with fear.

"Don't be so foolish, we see nothing scary," he scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really scared of the dark," I admitted.

"Really?" he grinned playfully. "Speaking of which, there's this rumor I've heard about the ghost of a woman haunting the Headmaster's office…"

"Eep! What about her?"

"I thought you'd be too scared to hear that," he teased.

"Yeah, but at the same time, scary stories are so intriguing, right?" I pointed out. "I absolutely love stories."

"You really are an imbecile," Klaus replied. "But this story isn't especially scary anyway. I've never seen it myself, but other students have seen it late at night. The woman's ghost has passed by the window of the Headmaster's office many times. According to the rumor a young, pretty professor died from chronic illness and she's been haunting the halls ever since. Every night she appears, walking here and there around the academy."

I felt goose bumps rise up on my arms. A chill zapped through me and I buried my face against Klaus' neck. "I-it's just a rumor, right? Or you're making it up to scare me?"

"I wish I was, but—" Klaus paused. "Other students have seen her ghost too. Someone even saw it—last week."

The leaves rustled again. I clung tighter than ever.

"Hey, let go!" he complained. "You're really overreacting here."

"I can't let go," I muttered. "It's way too scary!"

"Just let go already," he grumbled. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's your fault," I told him.

"Don't push the blame on me."

"You lied," I said. "You said it wasn't scary!"

"It wasn't even a scary story, you're just—"

The branches shook again. "G-ghost! It's coming after us!" I shouted, clinging to Klaus so tight my knuckles turned white. Then a bird squawked as it flew away.

"Hey," he said, trying to pry me loose. "Snap out of it! Look, there's no ghost."

Reality slammed back into my senses with a vengeance. I saw a bird with vivid colors of pink and blue, and my face went red.

"The academy gathers rare birds from all over the world and raises them in here," he explained. "That one's from southern area."

"That scared me so much," I grumbled.

"How long are you going to keep holding me?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Sorry," I softly replied, moving away. Then my eye caught sight of the Solnox flower we'd been talking about earlier.

Klaus must have seen it at the same time, and said, "Look, the Solnox is changing color."

As it basked in the moonlight the fiery red petals soaked in the moon's cold rays and became a shivering, dark blue. "It's so beautiful!" I gasped.

"Being stuck in here isn't so bad after all," he said with a smile. "Come, let's try to sleep. I'll take one side of this bench and you take the other."

Doing as he said, I curled up on my side of the bench. The strong flowery scent in the air was replaced by the fruity smells of citrus from one of the nearby trees. For some reason it made me comfortable and drowsy.

Klaus was watching me. "You were screaming like a baby just seconds ago, and now you're smiling. You sure are weird."

"I'm not weird," I protested.

"No, you are," he insisted. "Your expression changes like the wind. I knew you were strange the moment you fell into my office. I felt it during training yesterday and again during our lessons in here as well…"

Klaus' deep voice was soothing, and my drowsiness quickly grew. It wasn't long before my eyelids refused to stay open and my consciousness faded. I couldn't follow all of his words, and a part of me that was still aware couldn't help wondering what he was trying to say.

"Looking at you…together…with…you…never…get me…"

Then, I drifted off to sleep.

In my dream, crystal clear water extended into deep blue depths. Stars shimmered, and silence enveloped the forest. Across the spring, the lone unicorn called my name. "Liz? Liz?"

"Why are you calling my name?" I asked it. "I cannot reach you from here." Its eyes glared, stained in crimson red. A black shadow crept about my feet and began to crawl up my legs. "No, get away! Let go of me!"

With a gasp, my eyes flashed open and I found myself in the greenhouse once again. Relief flooded me. Being trapped in a greenhouse with Prefect Klaus seemed much less scary after a nightmare like that one.

"Thank goodness!" I mumbled.

"Not really," said Prefect Klaus from directly above my head. Was I still dreaming? My hand crawled up the fabric that brushed soothingly against my cheek. It was really soft.

"Hey!" Klaus grumbled. So warm, I thought. It feels so nice right here. He said, "Cut it out, Liz. Don't rub me like that. You're awake, right?"

I cracked open my eyes and found his handsome face and firm gaze just inches away. I stared for a moment as heat suffused my face. "Aieeee!" I yelled in surprise.

"Don't scream," he complained. "My ears—ow!"

"Why am I here, Klaus?" I demanded to know. "We didn't—do anything, right?"

Klaus scoffed. "Necrophilia is not my thing," he told me then.

I took in the fact that I was practically lying across his body. His clothes were disheveled and his tie was loose, exposing his bare chest. Heat overtook my senses as I continued to stare, and then my eyes locked with his.

"You must be doing that on purpose," he said then.

"P-pardon me?"

"Is it a habit of yours or something to rub your hands all over a man's body?" he wanted to know.

"No!" I gasped. "Of course not! I was still dreaming! Sorry!"

I hastily pushed myself off of him, and Klaus sat up to adjust his tie and button up his vest. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would burst. I saw his cloak draped across my back and asked, "Did you put this on me?"

"Yeah, I did," he said. "If you get sick or miss class it would hurt my grades too. Plus, you can't afford to get sick if you plan to pass the test."

I was shocked when his eyes turned away from mine as he avoided my gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Liz, listen, I'm not the man for you," he said with a firm resolve. "I'm no good for you. I have to let you go."

My heart squeezed hard, and his words stung. "I've had enough of this conversation," I grumbled, swinging myself off the bench and dropping Klaus' cloak back on top of him. I ran quickly out the greenhouse door, leaving him far behind as I headed back for my dorm.

I didn't understand what he'd meant, and I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Would he still want to teach me, or did he expect me to stay away? At the thought of not being with him after this, my heart clenched harder than ever. I had no idea what was wrong with me, and the confusion and sadness brought overwhelming tears to my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

The housemother wasn't mad at all when I saw her on the way to my room. "Oh my, you should really wash up before you head to class, dear. I can send word that you'll be late if you like."

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

"Go have a look for yourself," she commented dryly, and that's exactly what I did.

After washing up a bit I headed off to class. A note on the door alerted me to the fact that it was being held out in the courtyard.

"Great," I complained. "Why did today have to be an outdoor class? I'm tired enough as it is!" My face split with a really wide yawn.

"That was a big one," said a familiar voice.

"Wh—" I gasped, slapping a palm over my face. "Prefect Klaus? What are you doing here?"

"Professor Schuyler had business to attend to so I'm teaching the class today," he explained. "I don't need to ask why you're late. Your hair's looking a lot better now. But don't think I'm going to make it easy for you just because you didn't get enough sleep."

"Just my luck," I sighed, making him snicker.

The bell to start class echoed throughout the school and Klaus turned his attention to the assembled students. "All right everyone, gather here."

When they all stood before him Klaus said, "Professor Schuyler couldn't be here so I'm in charge of your class today. As it's Physical Education day, we'll be playing Ladilz."

All the boys cheered. Most of the girls groaned.

"Not Ladilz!" I complained. "I'm terrible at Ladilz!"

Klaus hid a smirk as he said, "You all know that Ladilz is played using a ball of light. The object is to throw the light ball into your opponent's goal without physically touching it. You must use your magic to move it instead. So, what word is the basis for light spells? Miss Hart, your answer?"

Blushing at his attention, I said, "Lumen."

"That's correct," he said with a smile. "It's good to see you're making progress. Keep it up, okay?"

"I will," I agreed. I felt a warm glow because he'd praised me.

"You'll be breaking up into teams of five," Klaus told the class.

"Sir? We're going to be one person short if we break into teams like that," said a boy.

"Fine," he said. "I'll just have to play as well."

Hearing that, my heart began to thud in my chest. I ended up on a different team than his, and I watched as one of the other boys set the tournament brackets in place. Klaus' team faced another group on the field, so I was able to observe.

"I wonder if he's any good at sports," I muttered. I'd never seen him do anything physical, but for some reason I assumed he'd be terrible at anything like that. When the whistle was blown a student acting as a referee tossed the light ball into the air.

"Yahh!" Klaus shouted. He lunged and leaped high into the air, far above all the others, and snatched the ball. Using his magic to levitate it, he skillfully maneuvered the ball away from the incoming opponents. With blazing speed, he dashed down the field so quickly and nimbly that everyone else seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"He's too good," I grumbled, shaking my head. "Not only good at magic, but sports too."

Defying every defender, Klaus hurled the ball towards the goal at blinding speed, but it was going too far off to the side to score. I was confused why he'd throw it that way until it arced inward at the last moment.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

"A curved ball?" a boy shouted. "That's not fair! He's like a pro!"

"Alright, that's one point," said Klaus, sounding a bit winded. "Back to the starting position, everyone."

As I watched him run back my heart leapt and squeezed in my chest. Butterflies filled my stomach. It was that feeling again, like I'd gotten this morning only worse. Why did I always feel like this whenever I was around Klaus? And as he played, my eyes were glued to him the whole time.

Suddenly another light ball tracked right towards me. I dodged out of the way and it flew harmlessly past my side. It rolled through the grass and out of sight behind the main building.

"Hey, that was close!"

"Sorry, miss," called a boy from one of the other teams. "Could you get that ball for us?"

I wondered why they didn't just make another ball, but then I remembered the rules said there can only be one ball for each court. "Sure, just a second," I called back, and jogged behind the building. As I searched for the light ball, I was suddenly overcome by a chilly aura of dread.

"What is this?" I asked, anxiously looking around trying to find the source of my fear. A dark, shadowed figure of a human stood before me. A ghastly purple aura emanated out from its body. Small crimson eyes glared out at me. "What the heck? D-don't come near me! Get away!"

As the creepy figure loomed closer, I tried to run away but my legs wouldn't move. They felt as if they were glued to the ground.

"Someone help!" I shouted. "Klaus!"

Darkness crept into my vision and rendered my eyes useless. Everything around me began to shake. "No way!" I gasped, but then I lost my balance and crumbled to the ground.

"Ventos!" someone shouted from a distance. A gale of wind wrapped around me, cradling my body. But just after, everything went dark. My consciousness faded away to the sound of another voice.

"Hey Miss? Are you all right?"

Slowly blinking my eyes open, I recognized the face staring down at me. "It's you again? We met before, right? What happened to me?"

"Looks like you fell over," said the student from Hinomoto. Azusa Kuze, if I remembered correctly.

"Yeah, I think so," I agreed. "It still feels like I'm dreaming."

I tried to remember what I'd seen just before I lost consciousness, but when I tried to think about it a sharp pain ripped through my head. It hurt if I tried to remember, and my mind was full of fog. I simply couldn't remember anything at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Azusa asked. "Your face looks pretty pale."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I insisted. I rolled over and tried to stand up.

"Did you faint with anemia?" he wanted to know.

"I…think…so…"

"I never expected to see you here," he added. "Let alone on the ground like that."

"Thanks for coming to help," I replied.

"Don't you have a class right now?" he wanted to know. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a ball that came back here."

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked, lifting the light ball in his hand to show me. "Here you go."

"Thanks, I better get back to class," I said, and went to take a step away. However, I was shaky on my legs and almost collapsed forward.

"Careful!" Azusa gasped. He grabbed onto me before I crashed to the ground. "You okay? Maybe it's better if you rest here for a minute."

"Thanks," I whispered. "Maybe you're right."

"Do you want me to stay and take you to the infirmary?" he asked, drawing me a little closer in. I felt a little uncomfortable at his proximity and I tried to back away.

"N-no, thanks. I don't want to bother you more than I have already."

"Come on, Liz, it's not safe for you to be walking alone in your shape," he cajoled.

"Dude, she said no," Klaus suddenly said, knocking Azusa away from me.

"Klaus?" I gasped as he pulled me possessively into his arms. Suddenly, I got sick. Klaus held onto me, pulling my pigtails back away from my face until I'd stopped vomiting. As he turned me to face him and handed me a handkerchief he'd magicked from thin air, I felt really embarrassed. Snatching the little cloth, I turned away.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Don't look at me!" I gasped.

"What is going on back here anyway?" he asked. "I didn't see you anywhere so I came looking for you."

"I fell over, and he helped me up," I explained.

"You're Azusa Kuze, right?" asked Klaus sternly.

"Correct," he replied. "And you are the Prefect, Klaus Goldstein?"

Klaus glared as he forcefully yanked me against his chest. My heart started pounding like a drum, and I could tell that he was angry by his deep, cold voice as he said, "Come on…"

But as he dragged me along behind him, I felt a flare of anger of my own. Why should he be mad at me, anyway? I hadn't done anything wrong. And besides, hadn't he just told me to stay away from him not two hours ago? Why was he even looking for me anyway?

"Klaus? Hey, Klaus? Please stop!" I called. "Everything is spinning. I think I'm going to faint."

He turned and looked down at me, holding my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "What, you mean right now?"

Before I could even answer his question, my vision went dark. I felt myself fall forward into his arms before I knew no more.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE**

When I sat up later, I found myself lying next to a warm body in a small bed. Gasping, I looked over to see that Klaus was lying beside me, holding me in his arms.

"You're awake," he said with a relieved tone. "You didn't wake up for quite a while after you fainted. You had me worried. How are you feeling now? Any pains?"

"I'm okay," I grumbled as I sat up. "Why are you here anyway? This is the infirmary, right? Why wouldn't you have just left me here with the nurse?"

"She isn't here," he said with a shrug. "Plus, I'd never want to leave my Buddy's side without making sure she was okay first."

My heart clenched. I wondered why he was being so nice to me all the sudden. It wasn't fair. One minute he was pushing me away, and the next I'm wrapped in his arms. It was maddening trying to figure out what he actually wanted from me.

"How come we're in the bed together, though?" I persisted. "You didn't need to lie down just because I did."

"Because I couldn't help myself," he admitted. "I just can't seem to stay away from you."

"Don't, then," I whispered softly.

I bit my lower lip as he let me go and retreated from the bed. "Liz, I'm—I don't do relationships, okay? I have very particular tastes, and—I was going to take my time before I said anything, but it doesn't look like it's going to work that way. I need to go. I have work to do. Don't forget to come to the Prefect's Office after class."

Then he leaned down over the bed until his face was so close to mine I was sure he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes as my heart hammered in my chest, hard. I sucked in a deep breath of anticipation as my body lit up at the thought of his touch. But it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Klaus had already gone.

 **)0(**

The nurse gave me a note to take with me when I returned to class. By the time all my classes were over I felt much better. I went to the Prefect's Office for training. As soon as I got there Prefect Klaus put me to work organizing documents again. I sighed at the thought of another busy afternoon.

Every time I looked over at Klaus I saw his eyes on me. He hadn't said much since I'd gotten there, but he seemed to be thinking hard about something. Or maybe he was still mad about what had happened during class earlier today.

"Um—I'm done organizing these," I told him. "What's next?"

Klaus stared at me over the rim of his reading glasses, his eyes wandering over my slight frame as he flushed slightly.

"Excuse me?" I said. "What's wrong? You're acting so strange today."

"I am?" he asked, looking into my eyes again.

"Yeah, you aren't acting like your usual self at all," I said.

"Hm, maybe I am acting strange," he nodded. He stood up from his chair with a resolved look on his handsome face and moved right in front of me. He stared down into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I may be the Prefect, but before that I'm just a man with emotions," he said. I want to put those emotions before status, position, and everything else. When you first fell into this office I thought you were a Bunnyhead bumpkin from the country, but being together has made the last few days ever interesting and entertaining."

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Whenever you're troubled, the foolish look on your face makes me relax," he continued, and I tried to work out if it was an insult or a compliment. "I was all but ready to give up on you during our first training session, but you kept coming back to this room like a stubborn idiot."

"Uh—" I was leaning more towards insult at this point. He just had to be bad mouthing me at this point.

"Elizabeth, let me ask you one thing," he said. "Will you be with me to the very end?"

Though he stood so close we were practically touching, and the energy between us was decidedly intense, I was sure he must simply be talking about the Judgment when he asked me that. Maybe he thought I was going to give up or something.

"What's your answer, Miss Hart?" he wanted to know.

"I—" I began, feeling flustered beyond belief. The look in his eyes sent me over the edge. With a sense of overwhelming happiness, I replied, "Of course I will. I'll follow you till the end."

"You'll stay with me, then," he said, smiling broadly. "Good. Then we'd better work hard so you can stay in the academy. I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

"Thanks," I smiled in return.

"I hope you and I will be great partners, Liz," he said.

Strange, he didn't call me Bunnyhead or Elizabeth or anything. I wondered if I'd just missed something important. "Y-yes," I agreed uncertainly. "I-I'll do my best, sir!"

"Loosen up, will you?" he added. "You don't always need to be so polite. Understand?"

"O-okay, Klaus," I agreed.

"Now, come sit at the table with me," he said. "I'd like to teach you something you'll find very important in your magical career."

 **)0(**

Later that evening, I sat at my desk going over my notes on making magic circles. Klaus had been very thorough when he'd shown me what to do before. I poured over everything he'd said, absorbing it like a sponge.

"You're studying hard, Liz," said Amelia as she came in from working in the kitchen at last. "How are things going with Emperor Klaus?"

"It's rough, as usual," I told her. "He's so strict and picky. But I'm starting to feel like we're getting along better now. He even asked if I was going to see things through with him until the end."

"You two were locked in the greenhouse together all night," she reminded me. "You pulled through a sticky situation together, so maybe that brought you closer."

"Does it work like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, it does," she insisted. "A lot of people fall in love after they survive something dangerous together. It's possible that when he asked you to see things through, it was actually a declaration of love."

"Don't be silly," I scoffed. "This is Klaus we're talking about here. He could never love someone. He was just worried if I could keep up with his harsh training, that's all."

"And there's nothing more between you? That's odd," she said, shaking her head incredulously.

"I do think he's handsome and smart," I admitted. "He's a really incredible wizard."

"Well, maybe those feelings could just become love someday."

"Amelia, you get so crazy when it comes to love," I told her.

"Sure," she agreed. "I just love talking about it. Oh yeah, by the way, there's a rumor going around you might want to know about."

"What rumor?"

"My classmate says someone has been killing pigeons for fun around the academy," she said with a shudder. "They've found several dead birds here and there over the last few days."

"That's terrible!" I gasped. "They're just helpless little birds!"

"I know, right?" she agreed. "Why would anybody ever do that?"

"It's hard to believe anyone that cruel is somewhere in this academy," I sighed. "Well, I'm getting tired. I suppose I really should get some sleep."

"All right, then," she said. "I need to take a shower. Could you leave on the little desk light?"

"No problem," I agreed. "Good night."


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

The next morning, I woke with a yawn to the sound of singing birds. "It's morning already? Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

In a frenzied rush, I leapt out of bed and tried to hurry to dress, but then I saw that Amelia was also still sleeping. "Amelia! Wake up! We're going to be late!"

Rolling over sleepily, she mumbled, "Hmm? Late for what?"

"Late for class!"

"Liz, there are no classes today," she grumbled. "It's a holiday."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Geez, didn't you even read your syllabus?" she grumbled. "I'm going back to bed. Oh yeah, breakfast is served buffet style today. Just go there whenever you're ready."

"Oh," I sighed. "Okay."

Amelia yanked her sheets back over her head again. I unsteadily headed back for my bed, annoyed that I'd gotten up early for nothing. Sighing deeply, I thought I might as well go back to sleep for a while. However, just as I was about to hop in I heard a tapping sound rattle the window from just outside.

"Wha—" I gasped, pulling the drapes aside. "It that an owl?"

A violet owl with yellow eyes fluttered in the air and pecked at the glass with its beak. I decided I should let it in, and as soon as I opened the window it settled on the foot of my bed.

"What are you? Someone's familiar?" I asked the creature.

"Hmph, I'm surprised a Bunnyhead like you could figure that out so easily," scoffed Klaus' voice.

"Klaus? What do you want with me so early in the morning?" I complained.

"There's no class today," he pointed out. That means we have more time for training, right?"

"Seriously!" I groaned.

"What, do you have a problem with that?" he wanted to know.

"No," I sighed.

"Honesty and obedience are always good," he said.

It was a good thing I'd lied, I thought as I stuck out my tongue at the bird. I was happy that he wasn't there in person so he wouldn't know what I was doing.

"It looks like you don't know that I can see everything that my familiar sees," Klaus commented dryly. "I saw that. So you'd better get ready to take some real punishment today. I want you at my office in thirty minutes."

"Wh-what?" I gasped. I tried to stop the owl, but it flapped its wings and soared out the window before I could. "No way!"

Realizing it would do me no good to sulk, especially after I'd told him yesterday that I'd stay with him, I sighed and went to find some clothes. I would have loved to sleep just a bit longer, of course, but with the amount of work I needed to do to pass the Judgment, I was sure that studying now was the better way.

Dragging my feet through the halls, I eventually made it to Klaus' office door. I gave it two quick knocks and called, "It's me! Excuse me, I'm coming in!"

Much to my surprise, when I stepped inside not only Klaus, but Elias was standing there. "Elias?" I gasped, surprised.

"Hart," he nodded. "Good morning."

"So you two know each other, huh?" Klaus asked.

"We're in the same class," Elias reminded him.

"Oh, that's right," he said with a shake of his head. Then he noticed that I was comparing the two of them and added, "What are you staring at, Elizabeth?"

"I'm just amazed you two look so much alike," I explained.

"We are brothers, after all."

"I know, but you look more like twins."

Klaus chuckled. "We've been mistaken for twins more times than I can count."

"I can totally see why," I replied.

"Still, it's obvious I'm the more dignified and intelligent one," Klaus added. "As such, no one has ever mistaken me for the younger brother."

"All true," Elias said in a gloomy tone. "Anyway, about that thing we were talking about earlier…"

"Right," Klaus nodded. "Using a magic circle for summoning a magical creature is not an easy process."

"But it doesn't appear to require much magical power."

"Don't make light of this, Elias," he insisted. "Summoning a magical creature with higher magic is no ordinary task. Not only magical power but also tremendous mental and physical stamina are required."

"It'd be worth the risk if it succeeds," Elias insisted.

"But if it fails you might put everyone around you at risk," Klaus pointed out. "Summoning magic is a lot more hazardous than you expect. You're such a weak and inexperienced younger wizard you're not ready to try. Just concentrate on developing the magical tool."

His face red now, Elias added, "But like I said, it's necessary to do this if I'm to develop the tool at all."

"Then the answer is simple," Klaus replied. "Try again when you aren't such a feeble and horrible wizard."

I gasped at the harshness of his words, and Elias hung his head.

"I understand," he muttered. "I'll put it aside for another time. Would you mind if I came back to discuss this again sometime?"

"Any time you want," Klaus agreed.

"Um—excuse me?" I interjected.

"Yes, sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

"Are you giving her some special training?" Elias asked.

"I am," he said with a nod. "Say, Elias, you have nothing to do right now, am I right?"

Frowning, he said, "What a rude assumption. But true in this case."

"Please join us," Klaus invited. "Don't you think we'd find it more enjoyable hazing Liz together?"

Grinning slyly, Elias said, "That sounds very entertaining, brother."

I gulped at the scary thought. "Wait, what? Go easy on me, please?"

Klaus' sly smirk, mirrored by Elias' own grin, left me feeling less than reassured.

"Let's continue the training to improve your concentration as you pour your magical power from the other day," said Klaus.

"Not that again!" I groaned.

"Did you say something?" he asked sternly.

"No, sir, nothing."

"Good girl," he said as he took on his authoritative stance, towering slightly above me. My heart skipped a beat as my body instantly reacted to his, and I felt my face begin to flush. He continued, "Let's review. What is the incantation to summon the tornado?"

I bit my bottom lip, and saw his hand clench his wand just a little tighter. I liked the fact I could so easily affect such a stern figure. Then I remembered he was waiting for an answer.

"Turbo Ventos," I answered without hesitation.

"I'm not surprised you remember that, considering how many times you've practiced it," Klaus commented with a little snicker. "I'm relieved you're smarter than an imbecile after all."

"Good work," Elias added. "I knew there was something in that small head of yours."

Are these two complimenting me or insulting me, I wondered. "Uh….thanks."

Klaus sat on the edge of his desk, reminding me of the day we met. My belly did a little flip which I made myself ignore.

"Well, today you're going to make some bubbles using a water spell," he informed me. "You'll have to move it around in the air without letting it pop."

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Elias, give it a try," he said, pointing to his brother.

Standing tall and firm Elias readied his wand and said, "Sabo Aqua." A translucent bubble floated off his wand and glided into the air.

"Move it left," said Klaus, and he did. "Now right. That's good. Liz, you'll want to do it exactly how Elias showed you. You can stop now, Elias."

"Alright," he said. As he lowered his want the bubble popped and splashed to the ground.

"Still, brother, that was awfully uncreative. Your spell was straight out of the textbook and boring," Klaus added. "How disappointing. You should put some originality into your dull magic. It's so flat that it's not interesting to watch. You're such a thick-headed wizard."

"What's wrong with doing it by the book?" Elias protested.

"Magic should be an expression of your personality, originality and uniqueness," he explained. "No great wizards follow what's written in the textbooks. Magic is always evolving, and constantly being created, refined and redefined. How do you think new magic spells are invented? Think creatively. Use your imagination more. Realize that flexibility gives magic its life. Without it, we wizards would cast exactly the same spells over and over like idiots and there'd be no great wizards born at all. Then any magical tool you created would only be an imitation of someone else's work. You must create something of your own or you'll never amount to anything."

Elias' face went red, and the tension in the room felt decidedly tense. "Well, unfortunately I'm not a genius like you, Klaus," he snapped. "All I have left to hope for is to learn and improve myself using the textbooks."

"What nonsense!" Klaus told him. "That's just an excuse. You're just being constrained by the text that way. I can see that you knew that already. You're aware of it, yet you don't know how to overcome the barrier. Now your answers are not in the text, but the ones you must discover on your own. Stop being stubborn and fight to change yourself. Think outside the box."

"Excuse me," said Elias, and he quickly left the office, leaving Klaus and I alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN**

Smiling fondly, Klaus said, "Hmph, he's been pouty like that since before he could walk. That's my sweet little boy."

"Hey, Klaus, it's not funny," I complained. "You really hurt his feelings."

"I was being kind by telling him the truth."

"Then you should be nicer about it," I persisted. "Your words were too harsh!"

"If I beat around the bush I'll never get the point across," he said. "I always say what I think straight out even if there's a chance the person hearing it won't like it."

"You take everything to the extremes," I insisted.

"Extremes, huh?" he asked thoughtfully. "Perhaps. It's for a purpose, though. Why waste time hiding how I feel? Would you have me laugh and smile and say things I don't mean? How is that good for anybody?"

I sighed deeply. "I see your point, but what happens when nobody else understands your way of thinking?"

"I do have someone who understands," Klaus said with a smile. "Little brother understands me plenty."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"He gets sulky like that easily, but he'll always return to me for help," he explained. "He always knows exactly what I mean. Look…"

Klaus stepped over to a shelf and swooped a picture album down, setting it into my hands as he guided me to one of the chairs. I flipped through the pages and had to smile. "So cute? Is this little boy you?"

"It is," he said, leaning over me with his arm resting on the back of my chair so that we were practically touching. Heat swirled within me, mingling with delight as I examined all the pictures happily, pleased that he was showing them to me at all.

Even at five Klaus stood proud and tall next to the fancy chair. He had even donned formal clothes. He was utterly adorable and sophisticated. Then I saw a picture of Elias along with a bit older version of him.

"And Elias was so cute, clutching at your sleeve," I added. "And this one? Is this huge dog yours?"

Klaus smiled. "Mine and Elias'. His name is Rudolf," he said. "He always obeyed me but treated Elias as his minion. Rudolf would never climb on my bed but always made Elias furious when he used Elias as a pillow at night."

I giggled, watching the fond, gentle smile play across Klaus' face. I never knew he could smile like that.

"Every picture shows you and Elias, always together," I said.

"Elias has followed in my footsteps since he could walk," Klaus said. "Those memories are the sweetest moments of our childhood. I was the one who first taught Elias magic, too."

"You did?"

"Yes, I really drilled it into him good," Klaus said. "In fact, he's the one who triggered me to consider the idea of becoming a professor. I was teaching him one day and he innocently looked up and said, 'Klaus, you are such a great magic teacher.' That's what gave me the idea to teach others as well."

"What a sweet story," I said with a smile.

"Don't tell Elias I said that, though," Klaus added. "I only told you because…well, it's you. You must know why."

"Um…oh," I blushed slightly. Did he mean because we were Buddies? "Okay, I see now."

"Good," Klaus said, squeezing my shoulder. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Sure, thanks," I said as I watched him move towards a small tea set placed near a little oven at the back of the room.

"Go ahead and sit at the table, if you want," he offered.

I stepped further into the room, entering his more personal area for the first time, and took a seat at the table. Klaus whipped together some tea with a swift, practiced technique.

"You're very good at that," I told him.

"I like tea, so I make it every day," he replied. "Pouring water from higher up gives the tea some air, then you cover it with a cloth and let it steam up to enhance the flavor. And, for the final touch…Quinsud!"

Klaus held out his wand and tapped the pot, charming it. Tiny particles of light floated around the cups as well. He poured us our tea—an elegant, delicious looking amber.

"What was that spell?"

"It makes the tea taste and smell better," he explained.

I couldn't help but laugh. That was just too cute for him. I never would have believed he would use a charm on his tea.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled.

"Oh, n-nothing," I said, grabbing my cup and taking a sip. "This is English Breakfast, isn't it?"

Klaus sat down across from me, smiling. "I took the liberty of questioning Amelia about some of your preferences. Drink." Next, he produced a muffin which he set next to me as well. "Eat," he added.

"Wasn't that a bit high-handed?" I asked with a little frown.

"I wanted to know, so I asked," he shrugged. "It's how I am."

"Well, it is my favorite," I had to concede. "Thank you."

"Nice," he said with a grin. Then he plucked seven sugar cubes out of the server and tossed them into his cup.

I gaped at him. "Oh, you must have a real sweet tooth."

"You think?" he chuckled.

"Nobody needs so many sugar cubes in their drink."

"The amount is decent if you use your head as much as I do," he said. "My brain is way better than yours, which is almost empty."

"How rude!" I gasped.

"Anyway, I've got to replenish it with sugar."

Inwardly, I thought that he could have said that without making fun of me, but didn't say so out loud. Instead, I said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Like what?"

"I want to know a bit more about you," I told him.

"How about this, then?" he replied. "Whenever I answer your question, you must answer mine as well. Alright?"

"Sure," I agreed. "Okay then, what magic are you best at?"

"Spacial magic is my specialty," he said. "Particularly creating magic diagrams. Using a spacial magic spell, you can create a specific magical diagram and maintain it. It's particularly useful for making magical barriers. It requires you to constantly pour your magical power into maintaining its quality and shape."

"Oh, like the magic you're always making me practice?" I asked.

"Exactly," he said with a nod. "The training that you've perceived as boring and pointless will help you master your control over magic. That's the hardest part of casting a spell.

"Wow, I see," I said, impressed.

"Without that control, your power would run wild every time and those spells would fail," he said. "However, if you try to control power too much spells won't form either. Even if you succeed in casting the spell, failing to maintain the proper amount of power pouring into it may cause the magic to quickly dissolve or explode. This training is meant to address all those issues."

"I had no idea," I marveled.

"So, what kind of magic are you best at?"

"I'm good at—" I began.

"Oops, you're not good at anything, are you?" Klaus snickered.

"Hey, that's not true!" I protested. "I'm good at using magic to talk to and communicate with animals."

"Yes, I remember," he grinned. "Your one special ability. That's a natural talent not many people have. You should try to explore and improve it in the future."

"Oh, I will," I nodded. "Okay, so do you have any hobbies?"

"I've just picked up a new one, actually," he grinned evilly. "It's to pester and torture you until you completely break down."

"What?" I gasped. "That's the most terrible hobby I've ever heard of!"

"Just joking," he said, but with sinister delight just had to add, "Well, half-joking."

I cast him a glare of reprimand. "Klaus!"

"Fine," he chuckled. "I like reading. I'm always trying to gather information and further my knowledge. Elias and I often read books together."

"That's a much nicer hobby to have," I told him.

Leaning in a bit closer to me, he asked, "Do you have a hobby, Elizabeth?"

His tone sent a shiver down my spine, which I did my best to ignore. I said, "Yes, I do. I like making sweets."

"I remember you saying something about that," he nodded. "Anything else?"

"Oh, embroidery and sewing and domestic stuff," I told him. "I had to learn how to care for myself since my mother passed away."

"Oh, I see," he frowned. "I'm sorry I made you remember that."

"No, it's fine," I reassured him. I enjoy remembering my parents once in a while. Most of my memories of them are not sad ones. Sometimes remembering them actually makes me feel happy."

"Liz," he said softly, and his hand covered mine.

I blushed hotly, and suddenly blurted out, "W-what type of girls do you usually like, anyway?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Just curious," I hedged.

"Let me think," he said, drawing my hand into his own. "I prefer a girl who is stupidly cheerful and smiles like an idiot, who has something that I don't. One I find I can enjoy being with, and never tire of having her around. One who understands me well, and had committed herself to stay by my side. More than anything I prefer a girl like that."

"Oh, I see," I blushed hotly, looking down at our joined hands.

"What type of guys are you attracted to?" he wanted to know.

"Um, I—I guess I prefer whoever I fall in love with," I whispered shyly. When he frowned, I asked, "Is that not a good answer?"

"It's fine," he said, letting me go. "I was just realizing it will be dark soon. We should probably get you back to the dorm. Come, Liz, at this point we're going to have to fly."


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

We walked together out into the darkening courtyard with Klaus carrying his broom in one hand and holding my elbow to guide me with the other. His touch did queer things to my insides. When we made it outside, Klaus stepped back slightly behind me, and then I felt the cool, long shaft of his broom as he slowly slid it between my knees, just below the hem of my uniform. I felt him step over it as well, so that we were both astride.

Somehow that dream about him showing me his wand came to mind, and then I felt his hot breath beside my ear as he said, "Hold on tight, Elizabeth. I wouldn't want you to fall."

Smiling shyly, I grasped the broom. Because I was holding it, that enabled Klaus to slip his arms around and hold onto me instead. Then, we were up in the air, flying through the sunset toward the dorms. Klaus held me the whole way there, so by the time he set us down again I was feeling decidedly giddy.

"You know, I thought it was a stupid idea asking and answering questions about each other, but it actually wasn't that bad," he said once I was on my feet again.

"You think so?" I asked softly.

A small, gentle smile bloomed across his face, making my stomach clench. "Yeah, I do. But right now you'd best hurry up and get inside."

 **)0(**

Later that night I tried using Klaus' technique to make my own tea. After I'd finished the brew I gave a cupful to Amelia. "Here, how does this taste?"

"Wow! It's delicious!" she exclaimed. "It's totally different than any other tea I've had before."

"I know, right?" I agreed. "Isn't it amazing? Klaus taught me the secret to making it."

"The Emperor made you tea?" she gasped. "Who would ever have imagined that?"

"He's much different than I first imagined," I admitted. "And today, we—well, we just talked to each other, but somehow I just feel a lot closer to him. Weird, right?"

"Good work, Liz," she smiled. "You're really hitting it off."

"Yeah, It's really a good idea for Buddies to know about each other."

"Don't be so square, Liz," she admonished. "We're talking about love, here. You two are heading in the right direction. There's definitely something there."

"I'm telling you, Amelia, it's not like that," I argued. "At least, I don't think it is. But since I've never even been on a date, how would I know?"

Amelia said, "He doesn't usually get close to people, you know. No girl has ever gotten along with him as well as you have in the history of the world. You just wait, he'll confess and blow you right out of the water."

"I'm so sure that'll never happen," I said with a sigh. But as I thought back on my day, I was really happy the holiday had gone as well as it did. I expected to sleep very well once I finally got into bed.

Once again, I dreamt of the crystal spring, the lone unicorn, and the creepy blackness that threatened to overtake me. This time, I discovered that Klaus was standing by my side.

 **)0(**

"Hello, Hart," Elias called out as I walked up the hall the next morning.

"Good morning, Elias," I beamed. "Thanks for helping out yesterday."

"Oh, sure, sorry I held up your lesson," he replied.

"It's fine," I said. "Are you feeling any better?"

He frowned. "About what, exactly?"

"Oh, well, Klaus did say some pretty harsh things to you."

"Oh, that? He always does," Elias shrugged. "I'm used to him treating me that way. Believe it or not, he actually seemed like he was in a pretty good mood yesterday."

"You know, I thought so too," I agreed. "He did seem better than usual."

"Is that really what you think?" he scoffed. "You don't have to hold words back for my sake."

"To be honest, I thought he was rather rude."

"Yeah, I figured as much," he replied. "That's okay. Sometimes I think so too. But it's just how the two of us get together."

"I see," I said with a nod. I knew for a certainty that Klaus really loved Elias, so now I wondered how Elias actually felt about him. "Elias? You don't hate your brother, do you?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "He's my brother. That's just how he is. It doesn't bother me."

"Yeah?"

"I've always been compared to Klaus ever since I was born," Elias said. "He's such a genius, and I'm not. It's a lot of struggle trying to keep up with him. It can be rough sometimes."

"I can see that," I agreed. "You know, Klaus was saying he will knock the bad students into shape as stress relief once he becomes a professor."

"Well, that was obviously a joke," Elias smirked.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

"He's hard on people, but he's even harder on himself," he added. "You must have figured that out for yourself by now. Sometimes he's gruff to hold back his true feelings."

"Yeah, that's right," I had to agree. I felt relieved to know Elias understood his brother, but then I started to wonder why I even cared if they got along or not. It certainly shouldn't make much difference to me.

"Then again, that part about stress relief might be true after all," said Elias a few moments later. "Sometimes I think he gets a bit of pleasure out of tormenting people."

"I believe it," I agreed.

"Once when he was teaching me he said something that really ticked me off," Elias said. "I was so mad I challenged him to a magic duel. Of course I lost big time! No matter what I do he's better than me. I can't even lay a finger on him."

Since this made him seem so down, I changed the subject. "I wonder what we'll be doing in class today."

Then we stepped into the classroom, and my eyes went wide. It wasn't so much a classroom as it was a kitchen. The bell rang just as Professor Merkulova walked in.

"Great," he said. "Time to do some magical cooking."

The room erupted with excited chatter which quickly died down again.

"You'll be making chiffon cakes that let you temporarily float in the air," Merkulova added. I'll walk you through all the steps for making the batter before you begin."

I followed along easily as he explained. When he asked me what whisked egg whites were called, I easily said, "Meringue."

"Excellent, you really know your baking, Liz," he replied.

"I do," I agreed. "I love baking."

"So, in addition to flour, baking powder, eggs, a pinch of salt, sugar, and vegetable oil, there's also one final ingredient we will add. You mustn't forget the Volans-grass. It's not so much an ingredient, but you'll need it for your magic to work."

The professor had us divide into groups, and mine was with Elias and Yukiya. Then, as we were preparing to start Luca showed up as well. "I want to join your group," he told us.

"Where the heck did you come from?" asked Elias with an exasperated sigh.

"I smelled something good so I decided to come in," he replied. Then he bent in my direction to take a sniff. "Actually, the food smells good, too."

"Luca!" I grumbled, and my face turned beet red at his teasing.

"Well, I suppose that makes four of us," Elias sighed.

Merkulova instructed us on how to make the cake, but with one special ingredient we were meant to add at the end to help with a spell. I did the eggs, and the boys were really impressed.

"You're pretty good at that," said Elias.

"I love to cook," I replied.

"Wow, that's impressive," Luca said, watching me as well.

"Okay, okay, enough," I said, blushing under their scrutiny.

When the batter was done, Luca volunteered to add Volans-grass to the mixture and cast the spell so the cake would make us float. Then we cooked it for an hour. I couldn't wait to try it out.

When it was finally done, the cake was perfect, and each of us had a slice. After a bite or two, we floated into the air, bringing the deliciousness along for the ride. We floated for a while and then came down, each of us grinning as we took home another slice.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Later, when classes were over, I headed to the Prefect's office as usual. Klaus seemed pretty distracted with whatever it was he was doing. I had to ask him twice about where to put some of the paperwork and books before I got a response.

"What? Sorry," he said. "We'll start training as soon as I'm done here."

"Take your time," I replied. "I know how busy you can be."

"Well, I'm busier than ever now that somebody's been going around killing pigeons," he sighed. "Dead pigeons have been found behind one of the buildings a few days in a row now."

"Amelia said something about that," I gasped. "I thought it was a rumor."

"Oh no, Miss Hart, it's very real," he told me. "Someone has been stabbing them, probably as part of a black magic ritual."

"That's terrible! Who would want to hurt such small and harmless animals for something so vile?" I said with a shudder. "Besides, I thought dark magic was a serious crime in Gedonelune."

"Yes, for good reason," he agreed. "What could anyone foolish enough to use it be trying to accomplish?

A chill zapped down my spine just thinking about it.

"Azusa was behind the buildings the other day, but I doubt he had anything to do with that," I pointed out. "It could be just about anybody, you know?"

"Yes, I thought so too," he agreed. "It would be really bad if you got cursed somehow. Wear this."

My eyes lit up when I saw what he'd pulled out of his blazer pocket. A ruby-studded leather choker now sat in my hand.

"This is—it's beautiful," I stammered, looking it over. I felt a little thrill that Klaus would actually give me a gift. "You shouldn't have—"

"It's yours now," Klaus insisted. "Let me help you put it on."

Klaus slipped the necklace onto my neck and pulled it just tight enough to pinch without managing to choke. At first I balked, feeling that it was uncomfortable, but I knew better than to ask him to remove it, so I resolved to get used to it instead.

"Th-thank you," I said softly, swallowing hard at his nearness. My cheeks flushed red as I became flustered.

"It's a talisman," he explained then. "A lucky charm I put some of my magic into to deflect dark magic. But it's not capable of protecting from a strong curse or spell, so don't do anything reckless or snoop into things that aren't your business, understand?"

"Yes, sir," I said, and my mouth went dry. He must really care about me to give me something like this. My heart squeezed in my chest, and I wanted to thank him somehow. Then I remembered, I still had one slice of cake. "Here, I've got something for you. As a token of thanks…"

I searched through my bag and pulled out a box, handing it to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A piece of the cake I made in magical cooking class today," I said. "It turned out really nice. We got the highest marks for it, too."

"There's enough here for two," he said as he opened the box. "Want to split it?"

"Really?" I gasped, surprised by the question.

"Of course," he said. "It's your cake to begin with. I'll make some tea to go with it."

Klaus walked over to the little stove and set a pot on to boil. I smiled. His tea was the best I'd ever had.

"I'll go with Ceylon tea today," he decided. "It tastes mellow and thick, so it'll go well with cake."

"Ceylon sounds delicious," I said. "You sure love tea, don't you?"

"I do," he nodded. "But I got so sick of how badly some people make their tea I had to make my own to get anything good."

I sat at the little table as Klaus brought over the tea and cut the cake in half, handing me my cup and plate as he sat down with his own.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively. I liked it when he was attentive like this.

"Let's have a taste then," he said, and scooped a piece of the cake into his mouth.

"Wait!" I gasped, remembering the levitation spell.

"It's pretty good," he said appreciatively.

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "You're not just saying that?"

"This tastes just like one you'd buy at a store," he insisted, and just then the spell kicked in. Klaus floated up off the ground. "Hey, what the—"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you the cake makes you float," I said with a grimace.

"You should have told me that!" he complained.

"I tried, but it was too late," I said. "Don't worry, it only lasts five minutes."

"You do it too," he said. "Come on, hurry."

Hesitantly, I ate a piece of the cake and began to hover in the air. Klaus held out his hand as if he wanted me to take it. When I hesitated, he snatched my hand and pulled, and the next thing I knew my back was to his front as he held me in his arms. I had to remind myself to breathe as my heart began to thump in my chest.

"K-Klaus!" I gasped.

"Lean back into me," he instructed, pulling me closer still. "Just like that."

"It feels like I'm on a cloud," I said softly. "How come we're so high off the ground?"

Knitted together, we floated on the air just like we were lying in a tub of water. Klaus leaned his face forward and I felt him nuzzling my ear as he said, "The more you relax, the higher the magic makes you float. Whoever cast this magic did a pretty good job."

"Luca did it," I told him.

"I can believe that," he replied. "His magic power is strong, and he has something that even Elias doesn't."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Originality. You know, if those two became Buddies and complemented each other, they'd both become really powerful wizards," he said. "If they were my students I'd pair them up whether they liked it or not."

"You seem to know a lot about the students here," I told him. "You would make a great professor one day. I just know it."

"I'll be a professor one day for sure," he insisted. "There is no doubt."

After a few minutes more, the two of us floated slowly back down to the ground. Finally, I stood on a solid surface once again.

"That was fun," said Klaus.

"I'm glad you liked it," I replied.

Just then, a hawk flew in through the window and perched on the sill. "Klaus, come to my prep room. There's something about that one matter we need to discuss."

The voice belonged to Professor Schuyler, so I guessed that this bird must be his familiar.

"All right," Klaus agreed. "Sorry, Liz, something has come up. I think I'll be a while, so when you're done organizing this stuff you may as well go."

"Sure," I said. "I understand."

Klaus threw on his cloak and adjusted his tie, then started walking toward the door. He looked so dignified and handsome that I couldn't help staring at his fine figure as he went out.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get to it," I sighed. I stacked up the books on his desk one by one, and then something fluttered out of one and landed on the ground.

"Huh, what's that?"

When I picked up the photograph that had fallen to the floor, I gasped with surprise. It was of a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She was tied up with leather and had a gag in her mouth. She looked up into the camera with a saucy pose.

I felt dizzy as I flipped it over and read the words on the back. "Stay kinky, baby! Miss Elaine." It also had a date from three years ago. I flipped it back over and stared, and my heart began to ache as I realized what the mostly naked woman must have been doing.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I whispered, "But…who is she?"

I had never imagined I'd find such a girl's picture in one of Klaus' books. Was she important to him? My insides boiled with irritation so great it surprised me. Why was I so angry anyway? I mentally put the image of this Elaine person and Klaus together in my head and groaned. "They would be perfect together! She must be—his—Argh! No more thinking!"

I shoved the picture into the book again and tried to pretend I'd never seen it. I wondered if the reason he liked reading so much might be because he was really looking at her, but I angrily pushed the thought aside. But still, I had to face the fact that it might be true. Maybe this woman was Klaus'…girlfriend!


End file.
